Facing the Past
by Candace Marie
Summary: Ever watch the Kid? Well Darth Vader is about to get a swift kick in the pants by his younger self. Young Ani is thrust into the world of the Empire. Wait until he finds out what Vader has done to his life.
1. Little Ani

Chapter One

Little Ani

Eleven year old Anakin Skywalker was in space once again. He was on a mission to Saleucami with his master. Something about a peace treaty. Anakin was ready to get there already. Space was cold. Anakin's padawan braid had now grown passed his chin and the rest of his hair was kept neatly cut, for the child had little time to spare for his hair. Anakin had brought droid parts with him to work on, but he ignored them now. He was in space, and his master was piloting the craft. He wanted to see the cockpit, to see the controls. He wanted to find out how to pilot this thing. One thing he knew for sure, he was born to pilot. He headed to the cockpit and bounced into the co-pilot chair beside Obi-Wan.

"Master, is it still on auto-pilot?" he asked taking in the controls with awed fascination.

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan mummered, half-asleep, before opening his gray eyes to look at his padawan. "Anakin, what was that?" he asked stretching and yawning. Anakin tried to suppress a grin, it wasn't often he saw Obi-Wan so relaxed.

"Master, I could land this thing?"

"Anakin, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"But I'm the only one that can podrace. I could land it. I know I could."

"Anakin, it's not very Jedi to gloat." The smile fell off Anakin's face like the clouds covering the sun.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master."

"Hey, Anakin," Obi-Wan reached out to tilt Anakin's face up. "Anakin, I want you to meet my eyes." Slowly, Anakin met the Jedi Knight's eyes, still fearing retribution that he should know by now would never be unfair. "I'm only telling you this for your own good. I made you a promise. I intend to keep it. Just as Qui-Gon promised your mother. A Jedi keeps their promises, no matter how small or insignificant they may seem." Anakin frowned and slid down from the co-pilot's chair.

"You never even met my mother."

"Padawan, where are you going?"

"To meditate."

"That may help." Anakin didn't look back and sudden he heard a loud and bang and was knocked from his feet. Anakin stood up and glared at the spacecraft. "Anakin," he heard the controlled voice that his master used when he was tightly gripping his emotions. "Are you okay?" Anakin scrampled back into the cockpit. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride and ego," Anakin assured him.

"Anakin, I need you to listen to me, to really listen and do exactly as I say. Can you handle that?" Anakin nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"The Trade Federation is firing on us. I need you to get into he escape pod. When you reach Saleucami you must contact the Jedi Council and the Senate. I need for you to hide yourself in the woods. I will find you."

"Yes, Master. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Anakin. If I can take on a Sith, I would think the Trade Federation..." Obi-Wan trailed off as he noticed the fear on his padawan's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Master. I always loose the people I love the most. Besides, no one would train me if...Master please be careful." Before Obi-Wan could stop him the eleven year old boy hugged him close.

"Anakin, we will have to discuss a Jedi's role about attachments when this is over. For now, use the Force, and have a little faith. Everything is the Will of the Force. Now, Go. And may the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." Anakin entered the pod and watched as Obi-Wan launched him. He watched the stars zoom by at an amazing speed and then he was surrounded in a white light. He tried his communicator, but it wouldn't work. Was it on? Perhaps he could find a replacement battery. That, didn't make sense it had just been working. Besides, Obi-Wan would never let him leave the temple without one that had at least half a battery. He stood up and exited the pod. He wasn't anywhere near Saleucami. He seemed to be on a spacecraft. He knew this was a huge spacecraft. The metal floor stretched as far as he could see. As he looked on, it looked like there was some kind of military training ahead. There were a few officers and a bunch of men in white. How strange! He kept walking, his hand inches away from the training saber he always kept on him. Then, his belly growled betraying him.

"Where's your father, little one?" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and looked at the man.

"I don't have one. I'm supposed to get in touch with my master?"

"Are you a slave?" the Captain asked the young boy.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

"Well then Anakin."

"You can call me Ani, if you want," Anakin added with a shrug.

"I'm a Captain of the Navy." Anakin stared at him blankly.

"I'm hungry," he finally said.

"Well, let me show you around, Ani. Will you follow me?" Anakin nodded and watched as he was led to a huge mess hall, with those men in white with their helmets off and nearly identical faces eating quickly. Some of them played several different card games. Then there were the officers who seemed to be discussing different stategies.

"You know I had a dream once. That I was a General of a Great Army," he stated as the Captain led him to a secluded table and watched him eat.

"Well, if you keep hanging around, I don't see why not. Where are you from, Ani?"

"I was raised on Tattooine for the most part."

"I speak Huttese myself. Have had some dealings with the Hutts. The more languages you know the less dispensable you are," the Captain agreed with him.

"Then I won a podrace."

"You do know those are illegal."

"Yeah, anyways, Mom was real worried. But I had to help Padme and Qui-Gon win the parts for their ship so they could return to Coruscent. And anyway, Mom says that the biggest problem with the universe is that no one ever helps anyone."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman. Where is she?"

"On Tattooine. I miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too." The Captain frowned, he had thought that talking about his mother would make him happy. Besides, where were this child's parents?


	2. DArth Vader

Darth Vader

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, sat is his meditation chamber feeling as close to human as it was possible for a man who had to depend on machines for life to feel. He thought back to the story of Darth Sidious's master who had been so powerful he had been able to save people from death and create life. Only now did he understand, Sidious had never meant to save his wife but to turn him into this machine. He had wanted to create this new life for him. He pressed his lips to the smaller wooden object in this hands. He had been unable to go through whatever life now held for him without at least a token from his beloved and their forbidden life together. He heard a familiar sound and he place the familiar object in his cloak, reaching out with the Force to enclose himself once again. Moff Tarkin was in the background and it was Admiral Ozzel that smoke. Was today the day he would finally have an excuse to get rid of him? The man was an imbecile and he detested idiots. He was as clumsy as he was stupid, and Vader had little patience for him.

"My lord," he spoke quickly, his eyes darting around nervously, "Lord Vader?"

"Yes, get on with it. You are trying my patience, Admiral."

"Yes, yes of course. We....the Emperor has requested that you take one last look at the plans for the Death Star. It's nearly complete. Soon we will crush our enemies and squash their pitiful Rebellion."

"Of that I have no doubt. That is quite enough, Admiral. Send Piett with the plans and I'll look them over. Bring any paperwork with him, unless you prefer I make an inspection while I'm about."

"No, my lord. We will send him immediately." An unknown memory came to him, as if from a different time, a different man, as he remembered the words spoken to him. 'It's not very Jedi to gloat.' He was no Jedi. He pushed the thoughts away. His moved around his room, which at one time he had thought resembled a hospital room. Now, it just contrasted greatly with the colors of his suit. He sat on the leather sofa and stretched out his long mechanical legs, which he couldn't tell if the couch was comfortable with the lesser metal digging in and over the protestic skin. It was quite burdensome.

"Lord Vader?"

"Enter Captain."

"Yes, milord," and the door slid open to reveal the Captain. Darth Vader used the force to take the datapad from the captain.

"Captain Piett, what do you think of the Death Star?"

"It's very technologically advanced. The first of its kind. It's a Supreme Weapon the takes all the will out of a fight."

"In other words, where's the fun in that?"

"Precisely, milord."

"Our Emperor designed, or rather had this designed probally before the Clone Wars. It was meant to crush hope. Hense it's name."

"You don't think Hope Crusher would have been more suitable?"

"Captain, I didn't name it. Though one would wonder why as conceited as he is he didn't name it something like Palpatine's Horror."

"You mean like Vader's fist?"

"Well, I do learn from my master. Aren't you afraid of me Captain?"

"Milord, the stormtroopers quiver in your shadow."

"And you?"

"I've never met a man I respected more."

"You are dismissed," Captain Piett placed one leg behind the other, saluted Lord Vader and fenished preforming an about face as he left swiftly.


	3. Above Tattooine

Above Tattooine

When Captain Fimous Piettt returned he found the boy Ani, sitting on top of a table in the mess hall, with stormtroopers all around him.

"And then I thought I was a goner cause when I woke up there they were about ten Tuskan Raiders standing around me. And I didn't have a hope cause Three-pio's a good translator but he was more scared than I was! They just walked away when the little guy told them I helped him. That was when I was six. Did I tell you about the podracer I built from spare parts I found around the junk shop? I had to keep real quite about it and make him look like he was junk, cause if Watto had seen him, he would have taken him and tried to sell him. And I built him for my mom." Captain Piett smiled in spite of himself, this Ani, had everyone as enthralled as Darth Vader had them scared.

"Ani, where are you from?"

"Oh, my mother lives on Tattooine, but I've been living on Coruscent for the past year and a half."

"Well, I have good news. We are after a Rebel who it looks like was trying to get to Tattooine. What do you say we drop you off on Tattooine, so that you can find your mother?"

"Really, and truly? I didn't think I'd see her again until I was a Jedi Knight!" Captain Piett frowned at that, this kid couldn't have been more than twelve and the Jedi had been extinct for over twenty years.

"I remember them Jedi," stated one stormtrooper.

"Yeah, I'm a padawan now," he stated twirling the longer braid, that must have meant something. "So whose this Rebel?" he asked bouncing down from the table.

"We are after a Princess Leia Organa, she's a Senator of Alderaan. Lord Vader had traced the Rebel communications to her. We are after the Rebel Alliance."

"A real life Princess? Do you think she knows Queen Amidala?"

"Possibly. Who is she?" another stormtrooper spoke up.

"She is only the most beautiful girl ever. She's older than me. She was fourteen when I saw her last and I was nine. We met on Tattooine. I thought she was an angel from Iago."

"Well, I'm sure we could get you an escape pod while we capture the Princess."

"Why would you capture her?" Many of the stormtroopers appeared disheartened at the thought of losing little Ani.

"I don't believe I properly introduced myself, I am Firmous Piett, captain of the Emperor's Imperial Navy."

"Did you say Imperial? Like an Empire?"

"Yes, Ani." Anakin shook his head, this wasn't right. He then reached out to the Force. He could feel his Master out there. He closed his eyes and sat down cross legged without an answer. He reached out with the Force, searching for his master. His master was on Tattooine. What in blazes was he doing there?

"Yes, I want to go to Tattooine."

"We will arrange it."

"Thank you."

Captain Piett turned at the sound of mechanical breathing and the stormtroopers formed a line in front of Ani.

"I sense something in the Force, something familiar, and yet unfamiliar," he stated softly as he looked around the mess hall. "Are you hiding something from me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Lord Vader!" stated Moff Tarkin, "I have just learned that there is a boy here." Captain Piett groaned. Ani didn't cower however as Vader moved forward despite everyone's best intentes Ani darted forward. Ani stared up at the man in a large black suit.

"I'm sorry," he stated as he stood not five meters in front of the Dark Lord. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "that you have to wear that suit." Immidatly, Captain Piett spoke up, "My lord, he's going home to Tattooine, he will not be a problem."

"What is his name?" Anakin glared at the dark lord, why wasn't he addressing him.

"My name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker."


	4. Capturing the Princess

Capturing a Princess

Vader's first thought was that this was a test put on him by his master. His second thought was that perhaps his child hadn't died with his wife, perhaps his master had lied to him and this was his son. He peered at the boy carefully, he did look like Anakin Skywalker had, then he frowned, the boy was much too young. There was no other way he could be his son, he was just TOO young. Then, as he took in the boy who didn't look at all like Padme, he would have had to have some of her features he began to wonder and then the alert went off.

"Red Alert! We've caught the princess."

When Vader turned around, Anakin had disappeared.

Anakin wasn't going to let them hurt the Princess, when he had heard the alert he had used the Force to move very quickly down the hallways. That man was kinda creepy looking. He looked like he wanted to scare people. He knew that the princess was close. He had to rescue her. The big black meany didn't look like he would be nice to her. First, he had to make sure he could protect her. He knew that his training saber wouldn't do enough damage. Blast Obi-Wan for not giving him a real saber. The only thing this one would do were mild burns, how was he supposed to defend her then? Obi-Wan had believed that their missions would not require a real lightsaber and most sentinents would be nursing their burns. Anakin felt his way to the weapons room and grabbed a smaller blaster and a larger one, he had no idea how old this Princess Leia was, or what she could hold, or even if she could fire but he hoped so. Despite the fact that he had to grip the blaster in both hands, he longed to use a REAL lightsaber. He watched as the stormtroopers followed Vader's orders. Vader was close, he knew. Blast it, he shouldn't have gone for the weapons.

"Set to stun," he heard and use the Force to make his run quicker so they wouldn't see him. He found the Princess, or he could only assume was a Princess with Artoo.

"Artoo-Detoo, boy am I glad to see you."

"You know Artoo."

"Yes, mam," his mother had taught him good manners. "Me and Artoo we blew up the Trade Federation together."

"I don't understand."

"You need to get out of here. They are after you."

"I need to get these plans to the Alliance." Anakin looked at her funny, again they were using funny words that he could guess the meaning to but not how they played into the scheme of things.

"You mean the Rebel Alliance?"

"You know of it?" Anakin avoided his eyes, he didn't think it best to tell her that he knew of it from her enemies.

"Where are you sending the plans?"

"To General Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm going to Obi-Wan, I have to find him!" Anakin stated and then his eyes welled up with tears and Leia picked him up.

"It will be okay, what's your name?"

"My name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. But you can call me Ani. Obi-Wan has been like a father to me."

"Well, do you think you could watch out for Artoo, he has a habit of getting himself into trouble." Artoo beeped and Anakin laughed. "You understand what he said?"

"Yeah, Artoo, he said that he only gets himself into trouble watching out for you."

"Three-pio?" she asked.

"That is correct, Mistress."

"Three-pio, this is wizard! Boy, am I glad to see you. Where's Mom?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know who you are talking about?"

"When did you get coverings and stuff?"

"I'm not sure I understand. Allow me to introduce myself, I am See Three-pio, human cyborg relations."

"I know who you are. I'm your maker." Leia looked at him strangely, this boy was younger than she was, and she had known Three-pio her entire life.

"Ani, I need for you to be very brave, can you do that?"

"I'm a Jedi aren't I?" Leia's frowned deepened, had Obi-Wan been training him?

"I need you to make sure these droids get to saftey, can you do that?"

"Sure," he thrust a blaster at her. "Be careful, Leia."

"I will."

"And may the Force be with you. If you see Padme, Queen Amidala, tell her I miss her and I think about her."

"Okay, now go," she watched as they went into the escape pod and pressed the launch as she prepared herself to deal with Lord Vader.

Lord Vader watched as the stormtroopers stunned her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and waited for her to wake up. What had Anakin done? Why had he been drawn to save her? He stared at her chocolate brown hair and a memory seemed to stir, one that he couldn't quite grasp. She came to and Captain Piett came up to him.

"Why do you think Ani tried to save her?"

"I'm not sure. He will be back. I want you to let the entire battallion know that that child is not to be harmed. You will set your weapons to stun, is that understood?"

"Permission to speak?" asked a random stormtrooper.

"Permission granted."

"Do you think he knows of the location of the Rebellion?"

"No. Now go check the rest of the ship."

"Yes sir."

"Lord Vader, only you could be so bold," she spoke to him sharply her brown eyes on what passed for his face.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor and you will tell me what you know about the boy."

Princess Leia Organa stared up into the mask of Darth Vader and stated simply, "What boy? I have seen no boy."

Darth Vader was furious, how dare she look at him with those eyes and lie to him. He used the Force to lift her from her feet and dropped her to the ground. "Take her to the detention block. He will be back for her and then we will get our answers."


	5. Ani's Return

Ani's Return to Tattooine

"Come on Three-pio, I can't believe you don't remember me!" Artoo beeped. "mind wiped?"

"How dreadful," Three-pio stated.

"Artoo, there's something wrong isn't there?" Artoo beeped and Anakin listened. "There's an Empire? I thought I heard that on the ship." Artoo whistled and beeped again. "You haven't seen me in over a decade? We just defeated the Trade Federation." Anakin listened again. "What happened to Obi-Wan?" Artoo beeped. "That's your mission. Well, I'm going to find Mom. You can either tag along or not."

"Artoo, I suggest we tag along." Artoo didn't agree so he went off in another direction while Three-pio and Anakin headed toward Mos Espa to search for his mother.

"What a dreary planet this is. All this sand, I'm quite positive I'm going to short-circuit." Anakin laughed.

"You'll be fine, Three-pio. You lived here longer than I did."

"I'm quite confused, I feel so helpless."

Anakin stopped by Watto's junk shop, or what used to be Watto's. Now it seemed to be owned by a Rodian named Wald. It was called Wald's Parts now. Anakin came in.

"I'm looking for Watto."

"Watto retired kid. I'm Wald."

"No your not," Anakin stated. "Wald is my friend. He helped me build a podracer."

"Ani, Ani Skywalker? Is that really you? What happened to going off and becoming a mighty Jedi. I thought you'd died. Used to see you on the HoloNet, you were much bigger. Why you don't look much different than when you left?" Anakin's head was spinning.

"Wald, do you know what happened to my mother?" Wald yelled something about closing the store and Anakin sat down.

"Hey, Three-pio," Wald stated with a smile. "How's Ani been treating ya?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Wald just rolled his eyes.

"Now this was a long time ago, Ani. A few years after you left your mother was freed and married by a man named Lars. Cleigg Lars. Cleigg had a son named Owen. Owen has married and it seems they adopted a boy names Luke. Back to your mother," Wald frowned and patted Ani on the back. "Anakin she was out one day picking vaporator mushrooms from the moisture vaporators and was kidnapped by a group of Tuskan Raiders, right before the Clone Wars. The next thing I heard she had died. There was a small funeral, attended only by the family."

"Do you know where she lived?"

"Yeah, on the other side of Mos Eisley."

"Thanks, Wald. If you ever need anything?"

"Actually, Ani. Would you mind putting up a few signs on the way."

"No problem. Three-pio?"

"Yes, sir."

"What happened to Master Ani?"

"You are not my master. Master Antilles is."

"I see, Very well, Three-pio go grab them. We need to get to the Lars, find Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Artoo."

"Ani? Did you say Kenobi? I know of a Ben Kenobi."

"Thanks. I won't forget this."

Anakin and Three-pio made their way toward Mos Eisley. Anakin was beginning to believe that he really was in the future as Artoo had stated. How else could Wald be so OLD! He arrived at the Lars place but it didn't look like anyone was home. He had stopped on the way to get flowers. He saw her grave and looked at the cold stone.

Shmi Skywalker Lars

Beloved Wife and Companion

Beloved Mother

You may be gone but not forgotten.

As Anakin looked he noticed that there were already flowers there. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and noticed a landspeeder. Well, this would sure beat walking. He took out a datapad and wrote hastily.

Mr. and Mrs. Lars

Have to borrow your speeder. Will be returning it, so don't worry.

-Ani

Anakin had Three-pio enter while he headed for the Dune Sea following Obi-Wan's force presence.


	6. The Son and the Father

The Son meets the Father

Anakin followed Obi-Wan's force signature. What in blazes is he doing here? Before he could get there though he saw what looked like a nineteen year old boy. The Force was telling him to stop so he did.

"Hey, that's mine."

"I'm sorry," Ani stated, "I left a note with my family. I've got to see Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Ani looked at the boy. He seemed so familiar, like the girl had. He reached into the Force and then frowned, the boy had Force potential. There was something oddly familiar about the Force signature.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Perhaps, you mean old Ben?"

"Perhaps. Do you think he knows Obi-Wan?" they boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Uncle Owen, can you come over here a minute?"

"Sure, Luke." Anakin waited and watched as an older man came over and draped his arm protectivly around the boy.

"Hello, I'm Owen."

"This kid is trying to find an Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"He doesn't exist anymore."

"Are you sure?" the boy, Luke insisted. "I though he might mean old Ben Kenobi. He's a crazy old hermit."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi died about the same time as your father."

"I'm going to take her then, Uncle Owen. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, son," Owen stated.

"He's just a kid, Uncle Owen, I wouldn't want him to get lost."

"Fine, be back before dinner. I need your help," he replied layering his gaze straight on Luke.

"Mind if I drive?" Luke asked.

"No. I'm driving. You navigate," Anakin told him. "Your uncle really thinks Obi-Wan died."

"Yeah. My father was a space navigator on a space freighter. I wish I'd known him."

"What was he like?" Anakin asked while following Luke's direction. "I never had a father."

"He looked like me, I think. At least that's what Uncle Owen said, he left his mother to become a pilot. I think Uncle Owen's afraid I'll leave."

"Maybe he had no choice. Maybe your father knew that as much as he wanted to be with his mother, that there were others out there that needed his help," Anakin said thinking of his own mother that he had left behind.

"That's what I thought too. I mentioned that to Uncle Owen who said my father was selfish, arragont, and kept his head in space instead of on Tattooine where he belonged."

"Maybe your uncle just didn't undernstad."

"Anyway, there it is. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, Luke, I'm fine."

"What's your name anyway?"

"It's Ani."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luke, Luke Skywalker."

"Did you say Skywalker?"


	7. Kenobi and the Skywalkers

Kenobi and the Skywalkers

"Yes, I'm Luke Skywalker? Did you know my father?" Ani looked at him. He did have the same hair color as he did. What was it Wald had said? The Lars have a kid named after Lars' stepmother, Luke Skywalker.

"I think....I am your father," Ani said at last.

"Funny, Ani. Let's see if Old Ben is inside."

"I'm not joking. Tell me about the Republic."

"The Old Republic?" Anakin was starting to hyperventalate. This could not be happening. Some how he had found himself over ten years in the future. It was the only thing that made sense. That was why the Princess had looked like Padme, she was obviously Padme's daughter and this was his son. The words Empire and Rebellion hadn't made any sense at all to him. "Ani are you okay?"

"No, I think I'm going to be sick," and he certaintly looked grained. He crouched down and heaved up whatever was left in his stomach.

"Well, there were the Clone Wars. They ended and Palpatine declared himself Emperor. I didn't really pay much attention. Sorry," Luke stated with a shrug.

"Who was your mother?"

"I don't know. Uncle Owen doesn't like to talk about my parents. All I know is my father was a navigator on a space freighter during the Clone Wars."

"Not a Jedi?"

"No. Why?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and I just left this dustbowl for Coruscent to become a Jedi. I've already begun my training."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Anakin folded his legs indianstyle and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating. I told you, Master Obi-Wan promised me I would be a Jedi Knight. I need you to be quiet." Anakin closed his eyes and begun asking the Force for help. For some reason it refused. Instead it showed him an Old man and Big Black Meanie in a lightsaber duel. It showed Big Black Meanie swinging at the elder Jedi and the Jedi disappearing. Anakin concentrated harder, feeling for Force signatures. He knew. Obi-Wan was the older Jedi. He could feel his Force signature. He opened his eyes to see the old guy in front of him. He stood up wiping the sand from his tunic and bowed.

"Master Obi-Wan."

"This isn't possible," Obi-Wan stated, grasping at his heart.

"Ben? Ben, it's going to be okay. It's Luke, Luke Skywalker from Mos Eisley."

"I know who you are Luke," he smiled wearily, "Who is your friend?"

"He says his name is Anakin Skywalker, but that's impossible isn't it?"

"Nothing is impossible, Luke. Perhaps, you should go along home. Your uncle will be missing you, shortly."

"Of course, Ben. I'll see you later."

"Always, Luke. And Luke, may the Force be with you, always."

"See you later, Ben."

"Master Obi-Wan, is that my son? How did I get here? Where is here? How come I can't feel any other Jedi? How did you get so old?"

"Everything ages, Anakin."

"I never really thought you would get old."

"I see. Tell me Anakin, before showing up with Luke where were you?"

"I was on this huge battle station and there was this guy in a big black suit and a Princess. I saved her. Artoo has plans for some kind of battle station."

"Where is Artoo?" Obi-Wan asked but he didn't need to as soon as those words were out of his mouth, the little astromech droid was zooming across the sand to his hut. "It seems we are all reunited. Did Luke leave Three-pio?"

"I don't think so, Master."

"Then, Anakin, we will have to get him later. Be mindful of forming attachments to things, Anakin. Attachments may lead to the Dark Side." Anakin looked at him funny.

"Master, I have heard this before. You know Three-pio is only my friend. I built him, but I think of him as a friend, I would never thing of him as a slave." Old Ben sighed, he hadn't meant to be so harsh on him. Everything was whirling out of control. This was Anakin as a young child. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to throttle and spank him or pick him up and hug him and make him promise to never turn to the dark side. At any rate, he would have to keep going. He would have to decide quickly. He would have to turn the page on the book that was his life.


	8. Leaving Tattooine

Leaving Tattooine

"Anakin, I think it's best if you come on inside."

"I tried to contact the Jedi Council just like you said, but my beacon doesn't seem to be working." Obi-Wan shook his head and tried to remember, what was Anakin talking about. He knew that if Anakin was using his beacon it wouldn't work, there was no Jedi Council to speak of. Master Yoda and he were the last of the Jedi Council, for Obi-Wan didn't really count Vader, he had turned on the Council and had no right to be considered a part of the Council.

"These are dark times, Anakin," Anakin. He hadn't said that name aloud since he had dropped of little Luke with Anakin's stepbrother and explained about Luke's parents death's. He had told them of Leia though and Luke's force potential. That had gone over real well, he thought. Lost in memory he didn't here Anakin until he began using the Force to throw things at him. "Anakin, you must not use the Force for personal gain," he stated a little sharper than he meant to. Instantly, the impish grin fell from Anakin face and he looked down at his Jedi boots. Obi-Wan instantly regretted it. "I'm not saying any of this to be mean, Anakin. You must understand the repricrotions of your actions. If a Jedi were to fall it could have dire consequences on the entire Galaxy."

"I'm just a kid, Obi-Wan."

"No. You are the Chosen One." He had said it, but he wondered if he still believed it. Hadn't he and Yoda decided that Luke was their last hope. Was Anakin still the Chosen One after all that he had done. "Like I said these are Dark Times. The Old Republic has been swept under the rug, their fire has gone out of the universe. The Jedi were annihilated."

"No one can annihilate the Jedi, Master. There's too many of us. There's no way."

"The Sith won, Anakin."

"But Master, you destroyed the Sith." Had he? Had Obi-Wan destroyed the Sith. True, he was one of the only Jedi to stand up against three different Sith and live to tell the tale. The first one he had lost his master. The second one he had been unconscious during, and the third one, had taken his apprentice and stolen a piece of his soul.

"Only the apprentice. The master was still out there. He orchestrated what became known as the Clone Wars."

"Did I fight in them? I bet, oh I just bet I did. I was a great General, wasn't I? I had an army under me. And they respected me. I had a dream that I was a great Jedi Knight and I had an army under me and I came back here and freed the slaves. I freed my mother," the smile slipped from his face, "But then when I reached for her she vanished into thin air. I didn't save anyone did I?"

"Anakin you did become a General of the Republic Army. You were very well respected and liked. You saved many people. You gave hope to those who had had none." Obi-Wan sighed that was true, but what Vader had done...had erased everything Anakin had done. He didn't understand how the Hero had become the Conquerer, the savior had become the Killer. The Warrior had become the Monster. Perhaps, Anakin could find out. But he couldn't put him in danger. He had to get back to his time, or else Luke and Leia would never be born. Not once did Obi-Wan consider destroying Anakin right then and there so that the Jedi Order might survive. He loved Anakin, even after all that he had done. If Anakin had come to him he would have given him anything, anything that he had to give, except his soul. Obi-Wan was a Jedi. And he would stand by his beliefs no matter what.

"If I was so great, why are the Jedi no more."

"It's complicated, Anakin."

"Complicated is just another word for you don't want to tell me."

"Tell you what, Anakin. Let's leave this dustbowl and go find Master Yoda."

"Okay. Yipee!"

Obi-Wan smiled faintly an the exubrance of this child and he muttered something with relish, for it had been awhile since he had been able to say it, "Always on the move," in no time at all Anakin had Obi-Wan's stuff packed and Obi-Wan went to find the lightsaber. Anakin was a little short but the lightsaber should recognize him. "I have something for you. Your lightsaber. A civilized weapon from a more civilized time." In no time Anakin clipped it to his belt and smiled brightly as his master, his eyes more beautiful than the lakes of Naboo. "Come along, Anakin, we must get us some transport."

"What about the droids?"

"What did the Princess tell you?"

" To get Artoo to you. There was this Princess, she said her name was Leia but she looks like Padme."

"Well, then we must find Luke and bring him with us in he had Three-pio. You..." he started to tell him to wait here but he knew better. "Why don't you secure us a transport and I'll find Luke."

"Okay!" Anakin started running and Obi-Wan let out a gentle chuckle.


	9. Lars

Anakin and the Lars

Anakin knew he had to return Owen's speeder, and he wanted to talk to his son. Oh boy, eleven years old and he had a son, Anakin giggled, it meant he had someone he could boss around. Then, he frowned what really had happened to him? He shrugged the thought away as he used the Force to run faster, so fast it was almost like flying. He knocked on Owen's door to find a woman answering it.

"Hello, mam, miss..."

"Lars, Beru Lars."

"Hello Ms. Lars."

"Mrs."

"Yes, I'm here to see Owen and Luke Skywalker."

"Well, then, why don't you please come in."

"Thank you. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"You are Anakin? That is impossible," Beru shook her head.

"Have we met before?"

"Yes, Anakin, we have. You came to Tattooine to find your mother, but you were much older. A Jedi Knight a believe you said."

"So I do pass the Trials," Anakin said with a smile as he came in.

"Owen is out with the moisture vaporators. I'll go get him. You can just wait here." Anakin nodded as he looked around at the holos. There was his mother with a man Anakin didn't notice, she had one hand on a much younger boy a sad smile on her face. She had missed him. Anakin immediately felt guilty for abandoning him. There was another with Shmi's face turned to look at the stars. _She was looking for me._ He remembered what Luke had said, how Owen thought he had abandoned his mother. He reached for another holo. One of his mother's wedding day, she was smiling. _She was happy with the Lars_, he noticed. He shook his head as he picked up one of a small boy playing with his X-wings. _ Luke, my son."_

"Hello, Skywalker," he heard behind him, and turned to see a man in his mid forties staring at him with disdain. "I am Owen Lars. I would assume you are here to discuss Luke."

"Among other things," Anakin said with a smile and a raise of his eyebrow more charactrastic of Obi-Wan than he knew, his lips quirked into a smirk and suddenly he felt much older than his years for Owen was around his age, or the age he should have been.

"Well, what is it? I suggest you get on with it, I don't know what kind of unnatual ability you have to make yourself so young but you aren't taking him."

"He's my son, Owen. You can't keep me away from him. Owen, I'm his father," he stated sadly, "This is a rare opportunity that the force has presented us with. We have to take advantage of it."

"No. Luke is my son."

"Luke is a Skywalker, he's my son."

"Legally, he's my son, and I'm not giving him to you. I love him. Where were you when Shmi needed you?"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, it's not fair for you to show up after nineteen years and claim paternal rights." Anakin was angry! How dare he! Luke was his son, he had come just to discuss taking Luke, he had had no clue he would be turned down. And to bring up his mother like that...it was completely unfair. "It wasn't fair for you to leave Tattooine and Mom. She was sad and she would stare out at the stars thinking about you, wishing I was you."

"She's my mother!"

"And then you show up here with that Senator like you owed the place and you bring her back, dead. And you blamed us!"

"You should have taken care of her! She deserved better than to be kidnapped by the Tuskans, if you had protected her she would still be alive!"

"Calm down, padawan," he heard breaking through a hazy anger that had nearly swallowed him in its grip. Anakin took a deep breathe and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry, Master," and tears filled his eyes, tears that he wiped away with the back of his hand. Obi-Wan wasn't able to help himself, he bent down to the young Anakin and brushed his calloused hands across Anakin's cheeks, wiping away the tears. Obi-Wan hadn't realized the distrust and dislike Owen had had for Anakin before.

"Luke is an adult, a legal adult and he had decided to accompany us to Alderaan and Dagabah. Anakin, would you bring him inside."

"Yes, Master," he stated softly and Obi-Wan pressed the child to him, a soft, sad smile on his face. Anakin dashed outside and Obi-Wan watched him go turning to Owen.

"Anakin is to blame for many things, but Shmi's death is not one of them. The boy pestered me about the dreams he had about his mother for months. Shmi's death is not Anakin's fault, if the blame lies anywhere it lies with me."

"And you want to take Luke and turn him into Anakin."

"That is the last thing I want, but Luke needs to be able to defend himself."

"He's safe on Tattooine."

"I don't want safe. I want adventure, I want to see the stars, I want to see the galaxy, I want to be a pilot like my father. I want to get to know him, I don't care if he's just a kid."

"You will be home for the Harvest?"

"I'll try."

"You are a good boy, Luke, but don't trust those Jedi, they are tricky."

"Okay, Uncle. Aunt Beru?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'll just pack you a lunch, just a minute."

"Owen, I'm sorry for everything the Jedi put your family through," Obi-Wan stated sadly, reaching for Anakin's hand. Anakin squeezed his hand back, amazed that Obi-Wan was openly showing him affection. Obi-Wan usually held him aloof, even though Anakin had always regarded him as a father figure and Palpatine as an uncle, he would have suspected that out of the two of them Palpatine would show affection first. Perhaps he had been wrong. Luke returned with a sachel over his shoulder and hugged Beru tightly. Anakin watched in silence for a moment before letting go of Obi-Wan's hand and headed back to the graveyard.

"Maybe Owen's right, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't cry my son."

"Mom?" Anakin opened his eyes to see a blueish image of his mother, it looked kinda like a holo. "How is this possible?"

"My son, with the Force anything is possible. Even redeption. Make no mistake, dispite everything I love you and I was always proud of Anakin Skywalker."

"I miss you so much."

"I know you do, son. Obi-Wan loves you, I want you to remember that no matter what happens in the near future, can you promise me that."

"I promise, Mom."

"Can you tell me what happened to Padme?"

"Ani, son, you were gone. There are those who will tell you that she lost the will to live but that's not so, not a strong woman like my daughter-in-law. There are those who say she died in childbirth but that isn't so either, neither is it true that Darth Vader killed her. He loved her too, still does to tell you the truth."

"Then what happened."

"The Emperor and the Empire happened, they killed her, drained her will to live. I'm so sorry."

"Mom, I'll make everything right, I promise."

"I know, son. I know. I have to go now. I want to tell you though that Padme and Qui-Gon still believe in you."

"Mom! Don't go!Mom!"

"Anakin?" he heard and turned to see Obi-Wan. He couldn't face him right now, he dropped to his knees and cried and as he cried the ground shook. Obi-Wan looked at Luke and then at Anakin and he wondered if Anakin could access the powers of Vader. He couldn't remember eleven year old Anakin Skywalker doing more than levitating a few objects and having premonitions. He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and attemped to calm him. He bent down and held the boy and he whispered to him.

"Anakin, it's alright. Anakin, Anakin, Ani," and Anakin looked up at him as the ground stopped shaking.

"Master, you called me Ani."

"Yes, I guess I did."

"The only ones who ever called me Ani, were Mom, Qui-Gon and Padme."

"I know. Anakin, I'm sorry about your mother, truly sorry but if we don't go we will be found. I've spent years protecting Luke from the Empire."

"You know we're going to have to go to the Empire, Master."

"Yes, but Luke must be trained. Anakin, have you ever done that before?"

Anakin shook his head no, "I didn't mean too, Master, honest."

"I know, Anakin, I know Ani."

"We can go now. I didn't mean to scare you or Luke."

"I know. I know, padawan."

Luke was already in the speeder and he watched the exchange between the padawan and the master and thought there was more love there than his uncle had ever showed him. What had happened to his father? He wanted to comfort him too but he wasn't sure how and Obi-Wan seemed to know. Right now they had a princess to save and a dust bowl to get off of. Artoo beeped at him sadly. Three-pio was mumbling something about his circuits as he watched and Obi-Wan picked up Anakin and put him in the back of the speeder. "Come along, let's go. Someone will be looking for these droids."

"The Empire?"

"Let's go, Luke." Luke nodded and took off for Mos Espa spaceport.


	10. Memories of Her

Memories of Her

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, went into his meditation chamber. Something very odd was going on in the Galaxy. _I'm his father._ Where had that thought come from. Every since he had seen Ani Skywalker he felt slightly off balance. _I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to scare you or Luke._ Where were those thoughts coming from? Who was Luke?The voice in his head sounded very young and scared, and Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith was anything but scared. Who was Luke? He would have to find out who this Luke was. Whoever this Luke was he also had something to do with the Ani he had seen today. Perhaps, the Princess knew something about this Luke. So had been extremely resistant to the mind probe and a part of him couldn't help but think of _her _when he looked upon her. He hadn't enjoyed the mind torture as much as he should have. Especially when he looked into her eyes and remembered...

"**Come away with me. Stop don't do this, you are a good person. Come away with me and raise our child while we still can. I love you."**

He was anything but a good person anymore. He was a monster. He had come to the realization when he had awoken and become this thing. Princess Leia reminded her of _her_. But _she_ had died. **He had killed her. He knew he had, and their child had died with her. He had traveled to Naboo the moment he had gotten a break from hunting down the multitude of Jedi, Jedi that had betrayed him. He had finished executing Order Sixty Six. "Wait here," he had told the Legion of Stormtroopers he kept aboard his personal Star Destroyer. Queen Apailana greeted him with a smile.**

"**My Lord Vader, I am pleased that you have consented to visit Naboo."**

"**My journey to Naboo has nothing to do with you," he had stated coolly, "However I can make that a priority if you would like."**

"**Please give the Emperor our gratitude."**

"**The Emperor cares nothing for Naboo."**

"**But-but," she had sputtered, "The Emperor was one of Queen Amidala's Senators, and from there.." she trailed off.**

"**I am quite aware of his connection to Senator Amidala," he stated coldly, "Now if you would please excuse me, I have business to attend too."**

"**I assure you there are no traitors here." Under the mask, he quirked an eyebrow then frowned realizing she could not see the gesture, a gesture he had picked up from his old master, his Jedi Master.**

"**I will be the one to determine that. I was never here," he stated and she replied blankly.**

"**You were never here," he hadn't even intended to use a mind trick, but he shrugged it was just as well, he was just intended to let her know not to speak of his presence. He walked into Theed ****City as he was assaulted memories of **_**her. **_** When he reached the mausoleum he walked inside carefully. He reached her side slowly and looked down at her face. It was...peaceful. Just like the many nights that he had woken up to her sleeping before he snuck back into the Jedi Temple so they wouldn't find their precious Chosen One's bed not slept in. He knew that he would never look into her chocolate brown eyes ever again. He opened up the glass and touched her face. Another drawback from his fight with Obi-Wan, he couldn't feel anything. He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force to feel her, she was cold and smooth to the touch. She was dead, he had failed. He had been hoping that there was someway Sidious had been wrong, but she was dead, he had killed her. "I'm so sorry, Padme," he whispered. "I did it all for you. I promise you I will leave Naboo unharmed, untouched, no matter what."He touched her belly. His child, dead as well. Tears formed under the mask, pouring from his eyes over a scarred face that pained him as the tears flowed over his burnt cheeks. He didn't flinch, it was a minor price to pay for what he had done, for the death of his beloved and his only child. If it weren't for this mask he would kiss her one last time. He looked down at her hands, and saw the japor snippet. No one else would have understood what it meant. He pressed his helmet to her hands and laid there for a moment. It wouldn't do for anyone to see Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, laying his head in his deceased wife's lap. Suddenly, a stormtroopers entered.**

"**Milord."**

**Darth Vader used the Force to lift him from the ground and threw him out of the room shattered his skull from the impact. "I will find a way to bring you back. I'll fix everything, Padme, I promise. But right now, I have to listen to him, Padme. I need his knowledge to do this. Why did you bring Obi-Wan to destroy me? How could he trick you that way? Why would you betray me, when I did all this for you. I would bare this a thousand times if you would come back to me," He stood up straight. "I love you, Padme, so much" he whispered, as he looked at her through the red visor of his helmet memorizing every detail for the last time. He went to talk to Jon, at the local florist. He arranged for flowers to be put on her grave every year on their anniversary and gave Jon a huge bonus for Jon had always been kind to him, had always suggested different flowers that had always brought a smile to Padme's face. With that, he left determined to never come back until he could bring her back with him. One day, he would be the Emperor of the Galaxy and he would bring her back, and they would rule the galaxy as husband and wife when the time was right, when the Galaxy realized how corrupt Sidious was, he would return as the Hero with no Fear, and he would destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi, of that he had no doubt. He hated Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan had done all this to him. He had taken everything from him, his wife, his child, even his own face in the mirror, his limbs. If he could only find him he would make him suffer ten times what he was suffering now. Obi-Wan hadn't understood what it was like to love, the man was cold-blooded and a liar. He had said he loved him as he was leaving her there to burn to die, but he had fooled him, had lived and now he was going to spend every last day of his existence destroying the retched Jedi. **

As the memories receeded, he knew that Ani Skywalker was with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he would finally get his chance to torment his former master. Princess Senator Organa was here on his ship and she had seen Anakin Skywalker. He commed in that he wanted the guards to leave her alone. If he knew his old master, he would be coming to rescue her and that would be his final mistake. He also informed the stormtroopers to leave the party alone, to make a good go of shooting at the party but to leave them unharmed. He wanted to personally deal with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ani Skywalker.


	11. Announcement

Announcement

He had been ordered to attend a Senate meeting by the Emperor. In his younger years he would have rolled his eyes in exasperation and found some way to sneak away, now, however it was much different. It wouldn't be long, he could feel it in what was left of his bones that he would be face to face with his old mentor. Finally, the circle would be complete. Maybe once he had destroyed his old master, he would finally have the power to bring her back. He had watched over the Naberrie family every since he had become a Sith Lord. He knew that Pooja was involved with the Alliance, however he had destroyed every being that could be connected to that information. He didn't love her, for Sith Lords didn't love, but he protected her. He couldn't help but wonder as he looked at Pooja what his child would look like. Pooja had _her _brown hair and _her_ beautiful brown eyes. She reminded him so much of _her_. He gazed into the mirror it was amazing how much you could accomplish when you didn't have to face yourself in the mirror. He had to make the announcement that Senator Leia Organa was dead. He shook hands with the few Senator's who approached him. Some that he still reconized for they had known _her_. He stops and approaches Pooja. "Senator Naberrie."

"Lord Vader."

"I was sorry to hear about the death of your grandmother."

"Thank you for your condolences, but she never got over the death of my aunt."

"Again, my condolences."

"No problem, Lord Vader, you didn't kill her." Darth Vader turned on his heel and made his way to the front.

"The Emperor is sorry that he was unable to make it here today but we have received word that Senator Leia Organa's ship crashed, leaving no survivers. We will observe her death with a moment of silence." He stepped back from the podium and started to meditate, leaving them all behind. That was all he had to do. He thought back at Pooja's innocent words. _You didn't kill her._ Oh, but I did, Pooja. Oh, but I did. It seemed these days he could barely remember being anyone except Darth Vader. He had kept his promise to protect the Naberrie family and Naboo. No matter what other atrocities he had committed he had kept his promise to _her_. He could destroy Tattooine. He really should destroy Tattooine. It was a planet that he had always detested. Maybe he would inquire of the Emperor to use Tattooine as a test subject for his grand weapon, the Death Star. He would finally rid the galaxy of the planet where Anakin Skywalker had been a slave. He would finally destroy one of his last ties to the past and while he was at it he would take out Jabba the Hutt. Darth Vader left the Senate and headed back to his ship to wait for Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ani, and whoever this Luke person was. He knew that Anakin Skywalker was still alive or he wouldn't be getting bits and pieces of thoughts from him. He would have to keep Anakin Skywalker with him. He would have to convince him to kill Obi-Wan in the past whenever he got back. That would save Padme, and would save him from this retched existance. He would turn Anakin to the ways of the Sith, if it could be done once, it could be done again. He would have the young Anakin as a Sith. He would preserve his present and this time he would do it without the Force-forsaken suit. The Galaxy would soon see the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi and soon thereafter, he would take down the Emperor, and then he would bring Padme back.

"Lord Vader, Emperor Palpatine has requested that you contact him."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

"Of course, milord." The transmission ended and he sighed as he kneeled and began the holotransmission. "You requested my presence, my master."

"Yes, Lord Vader. I sense a great disturbance in the Force."

"I...have sensed it as well, my master."

"Arise, Lord Vader," he stated after a moment. It pained Vader to be in a kneeling position for extended periods of time, which was why Sidious left him there as lord as possible. He could only stop when commanded by Sidious. "There has been a great unbalance. Something has shifted."

"The Jedi are all but exterminated, my master."

"Granted, Yoda and Obi-Wan managed to escape us but we destroyed their order. Their fire has gone out of the universe. But beware, my apprentice, there are those who are Force sensitive and are a threat to us even without the proper training."

"Of course, my Master."

"How is the Death Star coming?"

"It is almost complete. It will be finished with in a few standard days."

"Exellent. You have done well. You will no longer be dispatched to different planets. We will be able to use the Death Star to keep them in line. However, you are to ferret out this beacon of light and bring it to me."

"As you wish."

"I want you to take note of Moff Tarkin. I am assigning him as head of the Death Star in order to enforce Tarkin's Doctrine. You will follow his lead."

"With all due respect, Master, Tarkin is cruel."

"Cruel? Cruel, Vader, is that the best argument you can come up with?"

"He has no understanding of the greater scheme of things. He does nothing for our Empire. He's a sadist."

"You...after all these years, Skywalker still has control of you. He is exactly what we need. We shall rule through fear of force rather than force alone. Perhaps, it was a mistake taking you away from the Jedi. Apprentice, if you could just leave all that behind there's no limit to what you can do. You are fond of complaining about your injuries that you substained but it isn't the injuries that keep you from your full potential it's yourself. You continue to cling to your guilt. If you would just let go of it perhaps, you would be able to surpass me."

"Of course, my master."

"My Order stands. You will answer to Tarkin in the same manner that you answer to me."

"Yes, my master."

"Before you go, Lord Vader," the Emperor cackled as he shot out waves of lightning to his apprentice. "You should get to a medbay," he stated as he ended the transmission. Darth Vader arose very slowly and headed to the medbay. He couldn't withstand but so much of the lightning, it fried his circuits.


	12. Leia's Prison Cell

Leia's Prison Room

Her Royal Highness, Princess Leia Amidala Organa, Senator of Alderaan, was bored and scared. She was in the detention block on board the Emperor's pet project, the Death Star. She had securely gotten the Death Star plans to Tattooine with Anakin Skywalker. She wish the boy luck, if he was a friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi's then he was a friend of hers. There was something so familiar about that boy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like she had seen him before, heard his voice before, but she just couldn't grasp the memory. She hoped he remained safe from Darth Vader. Soon, Obi-Wan would get her message and he would come to rescue her. Her father, Viceroy Bail Organa, had always told her that if she was in trouble to contact Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tattooine. He was the one man in the Galaxy that her father had complete trust in, and if her father trusted him, then it was good enough for her. Whenever this was over, whenever the Death Star was destroyed, she was thinking of vacationing on the world of Naboo, for some unknown reason it was the only world that Vader and the Emperor didn't leave a garrison of troops in their wake. The one time that Queen Apailana had hidden Jedi on Naboo and Vader had found out, he had dealt with the Queen and the Jedi and then left taking the garrison with him. There was no other instance of that happening since the beginning of the Empire. It was the only place that a Rebel such as herself would be safe. She wondered briefly why it was that that planet was relectively unharmed. She drew her hood over her head, wishing for the blaster that Anakin Skywalker had given her. He was a friend, that much she knew, and Leia Amidala Organa would never betray a friend, she had a deep sense of loyalty. She watched as the door slid open.

"Princess Organa."

"Lord Vader, I sensed you would be back."

"Interesting, very interesting."

"Lord Vader, I am not interested in any of your games."

"Are you aware that Moff Tarkin has signed the order to terminate your life."

"That comes as no shock to me. What are you waiting for?"

"I believe that you have information that could be...useful to me."

"And if I tell you my life will be spared? Forget it. I won't tell you anything."

"How about we forget about the fact that you are part of the Rebel Alliance, although that's the Emperor's main concern and by assosition, my own, I'll suspend the belief of what we both know, I have something else to ask you."

"I don't know how I can help you. Why don't you just do to me what you do to everyone else. Use your sorcerer's powers and end my life."

"I want to know about Anakin Skywalker."

"I don't know who you are talking about?"

"Listen to me, Princess, I don't want to hurt you. If Anakin saw something special about you worth protecting then you are useful to me. I want to know where he went, where you sent him."

"Look Lord Vader, I have nothing to say to you. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. I should be plenty rested for my execution," she stated as she laid down on the military bunker and turned away from him.

"As you wish," he stated exiting the bunker.


	13. Pilot

Meeting the Pilot

With a series of growls and barks, Chewbacca, informed Han Solo of his meeting with one of the last members of the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What's he willing to pay?" Chewie growled again, "What do you mean you didn't find out?" Chewie growled. "Well, I'll find out. We're going to need the credits to get ourselves out of this mess." Chewie moaned. "I know it's my fault, but what was I supposed to do once the Imperials latched onto me. Say what time is this meeting." He listened to Chewie's answer. "That in another four minutes. Look casual," he replied as he was approached by a familial Rodian. "Hello, Greedo," he stated with a cocky smile as he slowly positioned two blasters at him under the table.

"Jabba wants his money."

"Tell Jabba that I'll have his money."

"Too late, You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."

"Yeah, but this time I've got the money."

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you."

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba.."

"Jabba's through with you. He has no use for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser."

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?"

"You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship."

"Over my dead body."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I've been looking forward to this for a long time." And with that Greedo pulled out his blaster but before he could get a round off, Han Solo fired with his own. Everyone looked up for a moment and the bartender glared at him.

"Yeah, I bet you have," he replied to the dead body of Greedo.

"I don't want no trouble." Han Solo got up and tossed him a few credits.

"For your trouble."

"What trouble?" the bartender asked as Han Solo continued on his drink waiting for the old fossil to show up. A few moments later he saw an old man, with a young man, hardly older than a kid, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, he looked rather innocent, and he saw a boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen with light brown hair cut in a short style with a longer braid reaching his shoulder, he too, had blue eyes the same color as the older boy. Thy must have been brothers. He watched them as Chewbacca went to greet them. The younger of the two boys sipped his drink and seemed to have closed his eyes, daydreaming, or sleeping, Han thought. The older of the two boys was talking with some dangerous looking creatures and the next thing he knew the younger boy ignited a lightsaber and sliced off one of the beings arms then without touching him he pushed him backwards several feet placing himself between the shady looking creatures and the elder boy. Wow, that younger boy was an asset, he wondered if Jabba knew about him. Perhaps, if he didn't get what he wanted from this little adventure he could convince the younger boy to work for Jabba as a way to even his debt. He watched as the older man lent his strength as he took the attackers outside before returning with Chewbacca. He then motioned for his young friends to join him and Han Solo braced himself for the naivety he was sure those boys were capable of.

"Hello, I was informed by your co-pilot, Chewbacca, that you have a ship."

"Fastest shop in the Galaxy. You haven't heard of the Millinum Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs."

"Parsecs measured distance not time," the younger boy piped up.

"No kidding," he stated sarcastically, he didn't like being challenged, especially by some snot-nose punk of a kid. "What's the destination?"

"Alderaan."

"Cargo?"

"Myself. The kids. Two droids. And we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements."

"Well, now, that's the kicker isn't it? And it's gonna cost extra."

"How much?"

"Ten Thousand."

"Ten Thousand credits! We could almost buy our own ship for that."

"Yeah, you could, but whose gonna fly it? You?" he asked looking scornfully over the older kid.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself."

"Luke," the older man gently scolded, "I'll give you twelve thousand. Six thousand now, and six when we reach Alderaan."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. Name's Han Solo."

"Ben Kenobi. With me here are Anakin and Luke Skywalker."

"I'm ready to leave whenever you are. Docking Bay 2B."

"Thanks," he stated and he left followed by the two kids.

"Did you hear that Chewie? Twelve thousand credits. That will be enough to pay off Jabba plus a tidy profit for ourselves. All out troubles are over. I wonder about the Imperials though. Wonder if they are wanted by the Empire. Wonder if the Empire would reward me if I flew them straight to the Emperor." Chewie roared. "Of course not, Chewie, but it doesn't hurt to get as much info about them as I can. That kid, there was something strange about him, don't you think?" Chewie growled. "Yeah I saw what he did. A bunch of hokus pocus if you ask me. Come along, let's get to the ship."


	14. Hiding Something

Ben's Hiding Something

_A/N Since Vader is assuming Anakin will be back he didn't send the garrison of troopers to Tattooine._

_A/N 2: Vader does want to get rid of Palpatine and he still hopes to bring back Padme, not realizing she wouldn't recognize him. Please let me know if you think I should bring her back. _

Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi along with Anakin and Luke Skywalker headed to the Docking Bay. Han Solo was there waiting for them. "What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin turned to glare at his taller son.

"Appearances can be deceiving, son. I never would have been able to keep my podracer if it hadn't looked like a 'piece of junk'."

Han Solo had been about to argue himself before the younger boy stopped him. Why had he called the older boy son? He shrugged. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Let's go," the elder man stated as he led the two boys onboard. Once onboard Han Solo made the jump to hyperspeed and sat back watching as Chewie played Sabaac with the golden droid. Anakin sat in the co-pilot's chair backwards watching the elder man closely. Han Solo, by contrast had swung his chair around.

"Anakin, why don't you toss Luke your lightsaber?" Anakin frowned but used the Force to float it to his son.

"How did he do that?" Luke asked, "I mean he didn't just throw it to me, it floated to me so slowly."

Anakin giggled and put his hand over his mouth as he mimicked Yoda, "You must unlearn what you have learned," he had heard when he had first started his training and Yoda had stopped by. "The Force is what binds the universe together," he hopped up explaining to his son. "It's it the trees, in this ship, in the droids, in everything. It's in you and in me."

"How is the Force in me?" Anakin smiled as he used the Force to lift him up before setting him down.

"Every being has some degree of midiclorians in it, it's what gives the Force its power, it's how we are able to at some degree control it."

"Anakin, I'll handle this." The smile fell off Anakin's face and Obi-Wan mentally cursed himself. Why had he done that? Anakin had been enjoying explaining the Force to his son, and to Anakin what he had done was like berating him. "The force is an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together," Obi-Wan turned on a training droid. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing thru him**.****"**

"What happened to the Jedi, Master?" Anakin asked suddenly and Obi-Wan sits back and quietly looks at him feeling the blue eyes of his padawan boring into his, trying to get by his shields, probing. "Anakin," he cautions quietly, "In many ways they were too good, too trusting for their own health. They put too much trust in the stability of the Republic, failing to realize that while the body might be sound, the head was growing diseased and feeble, leaving it open to manipulation by such as the Emperor."

"You are hiding something from me, Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin, I'm so sorry."

"Master, what happened to the Jedi? Just tell me that."

"Oh, Anakin, Darth Vader was once a pupil of mine."

"After me, you mean."

"He turned to the Dark Side, he betrayed and murdered the Jedi. He hunted them down and destroyed them. Master Yoda and myself are the last of the Jedi."

"Why?"

"Come again?"

"Why did he turn to the dark side?"

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely positive."

"But you have some idea, right?"

"Darth Vader was afraid of loss."

"I know how he must feel," Anakin said sadly, "Do you think when I get back that I will be able to save my mother?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to answer that question. He wasn't sure of much. The Jedi had destroyed themselves. Perhaps, to some degree, things needed to be different. If there wasn't the need for Anakin to keep secrets, would things have turned out differently? It was ironic Anakin stating that he knew how Vader felt. Obi-Wan sighed as Han Solo announced they were coming out of hyperspeed.

"There it is, Alderaan," Han Solo stated as he took the controls.

"Ben, I could feel it. I could see it with my eyes closed."

"Very good, young Luke. You have taken your first steps into a larger universe. Now please, give your father back his lightsaber."

"Sure," he stated tossing the lightsaber back to Anakin who with his quick reflexes caught it effortlessly.

"Um, do you guys see that?"

"It looks like a moon," commented Luke.

"That's no moon."

"It feels like...a space station," Anakin stated solemnly.

"Hold on, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"There are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan stated.

"What? Running away. I'm not running, Master. I am the Chosen One. I'm not a slave anymore and I won't run."

"Anakin, your life is more important than you know."

"I know, there is no death, there is the Force."

"What a load of baloney!" Han Solo exclaimed, "Even with your all powerful Force, there is death, I have seen it."

"It sucking us in!" Luke exclaimed as he watched.

"Is there some kind of storage compartments here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Han Solo led them all, including the droids to his smuggling compartments and closed the door as he felt the ship dock and then become boarded. They became aware of labored breathing.

"It's him," Anakin whispered, "It Big Black Meanie."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly as Luke pressed his lips together to supress the laughter.

"I feel something here, a presence I haven't felt since...the last time I was in the presence of my old master. He is the last Jedi Master, and the greatest." Suddenly, his voice raised, "I want this ship torn apart until you have found those droids!" Slowly, the breathing receeded. They waited patiently while the ship was searched. Finally, after the troopers were gone they came out.

"Gee, it's lucky you have those compartments,"

"It's not luck kid. I use these compartments for smuggling, I never thought I'd be smuggling myself. Just what have you got us into old man and what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to have to disable the tractor beam."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Wait here. Anakin and I will get you disguises. Come on, Anakin help me carry this box." Anakin looked perplexed but agreed.

"Hey, we need help with this," Obi-Wan stated his voice carrying as two troopers came to help. "Now!" Anakin throw out both hands and shot a Force wave although he couldn't remember it ever being so powerful for both stormtroopers were out.

"Luke! Han!" Anakin called as he got busy taking the troopers uniforms off. "Put these on." Han's fit almost perfectly but Luke was a little short. Anakin wondered how tall he had gotten as an adult. He hoped, he had gotten taller than Obi-Wan, he always thought it would be funny for Obi-Wan to have to look up to him. Qui-Gon, he remembered had been taller that his apprentice. Luke and Han carried the bodies back onto the ship.

"Now, I must go and disable the tractor beam."

"Have you ever done that before, Master? Perhaps, I could do it."

"Who do you think taught me?"

"Me? Oh, I bet I was a wonderful pilot, and a mechanic, always have been. Tell me, Obi-Wan, that my skills were legendary."

"They were. Now I must go. May the Force be with you."

"I knew he was going to say that."

"Whose more foolish the fool or the fool who follows him?"

"I'm coming too."

"Anakin, you cannot. You are too important."

"There is no death, there is the Force."

"Okay, but stick close to me."

"The princess is here," Anakin stated softly.


	15. Old Hermit

Darth Vader, Anakin, and an Old Hermit

Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi made their way silently around the Death Star, occasionally hearing Big Black Meanie's breathing or as Ben had referred to him, Darth Vader, that name had sent shivers down his spine. That name whispered to him, but he couldn't hear the words, it was like a dream that he could not yet recall. He shook his head to clear it and saw the tractor beam.

"There it is!" he pointed but Obi-Wan put a finger over his mouth and Anakin tiptoed after him. He watched Obi-Wan tinker with the thing.

"That oughta do it. Now, Anakin I need you to get back to the Falcon."

"That is not an option," he heard from behind him. "Anakin is to remain with me."

"Over my dead body," Obi-Wan stated pushing the child behind him.

"That is what I have in mind, Obi-Wan. So we meet again at last. When we last met I was but a learner, now I am the master."

"You are only a master of evil, Darth."

"You may address me as Darth Vader, or Lord Vader, do not address me as such again."

"Anakin, run!" Obi-Wan gave him a push, but Anakin stood in place staring at the dark lord.

"What do you want with me?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You are more important than you know. The Emperor will be glad to make your acquaintance."

"Vader, leave him alone," Obi-Wan pleaded. "You and I both know you cannot hope to destroy him."

"Curious, isn't it, Obi-Wan, after what you did to me, you seek to protect _him_?"

"Master, what does he mean?"

"Anakin, please run. You must protect Luke."

"No, Master, I won't leave you." The Dark Lord looked back and forth between Obi-Wan and Anakin, the fierce protectiveness they showed too each other seemed vaguely familiar but it was something he had long ago forgotten and he couldn't pinpoint what was familiar about it. Obi-Wan was a traitor. A thought struck him, Obi-Wan hadn't told him.

"Obi-Wan never told you what became of Anakin Skywalker."

"He told me enough. He told me you destroyed the Jedi."

"Vader, I surrender," Obi-Wan spoke up pushing the child behind him again. "Take my life of take me as prisoner, but leave him alone. He deserves better."

"You surrender. This isn't anything like the time you surrendered to the Separatists?" he asked, a chord of memory striking. Obi-Wan had been negotiating surrender while he ambushed them and freed his men along with Obi-Wan.

"No Vader."

"Give me the location to the Rebel Base," Vader stated igniting his lightsaber and pointing it at the child.

"Don't tell him anything," Anakin stated glaring fiercely. "If I surrender, will you let everyone else go."

"Except for Obi-Wan, yes. You have my word."

"The word of a traitor," Obi-Wan stated softly.

"And you won't kill, Obi-Wan. If you promise, I'll stay here with you."

"Alright, Obi-Wan will live...for now," he motioned for stormtroopers to come forward. "Take the Jedi into custody."

"And Ani?"

"He will come with me. I'm going to train him."

"Very well, my lord."

"Come along, Anakin."

"Why are you sad?"

"I am not SAD! Sith Lords do not get sad."

"Are you a Sith? Like the one that got Qui-Gon. I was sad when he died. Master Obi-Wan says it's okay to be sad. Even Jedi are sad sometimes."

"I am more powerful that Darth Maul."

"If you say so. I didn't think anyone could kill a Jedi before Qui-Gon died. I liked him, he was really nice to me, like a father."

"I have so much to teach you, young one."

"Master Obi-Wan promised to teach me the ways of the Jedi."

"The Jedi are weak pathetic fools," the Sith growled at him.

"Why do you wear that mask?"

"You want to know why! Kenobi did this to me!"

"Oh."

"Come along, young one, we must see to your quarters."

"Okay. You won't hurt Obi-Wan, right."

"I gave my word that he would not die."

"'s not the same as not hurting him."

"That's the best I can do, young one, now come along." He led the child to his quarters which now had a small bed in it, for Anakin. He didn't trust Anakin enough that he wouldn't free Obi-Wan and the princess. Such had been his own nature, in another life, another time. Vader went into his meditation channel and summoned the dark side. He saw a vision of the Death Star being blown up. Which meant he had a limited amount of time to get Anakin and the blasted Jedi to safety. He had a feeling that Obi-Wan would lead to Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, Anakin embracing the Dark Side, he knew with unparallelled certainty that Obi-Wan had not confided in Anakin exactly who he was, or who had been. He would be able to use this to his advantage and for once Darth Vader was glad that one of the Emperor's weapons would be destroyed. He would warn Piett as well, the man was loyal. The rest of the Empire especially Tarkin could enjoy their last moments aboard the Emperor's Death Machine.


	16. I was Once

I was Once

Darth Vader got on the comm with General Rex, "General Rex, I want you to order the 501st to board the Executor. We are going to Naboo to recruit for the Emperor's Navy."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

"And make sure the Jedi is on board. I'm not done with him yet."

"Yes, Lord Vader. I am sorry to inform you that the Princess has escaped."

"We will soon have the location for the Rebel Base. Report to my quarters at once."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Darth Vader?" he heard from behind him. Anakin Skywalker had snuck up behind him and had been watching the comm.

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped back at the young child.

"I was wondering, when we go to Naboo, are we going to see Padme?"

"Yes, youngling. Something real bad happened to her a long time ago, we are going to save her."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By influencing the midclorians within her, by using the Force to heal her. She's hurt, pretty bad."

"Why would you want to help her?"

"She was my wife," Darth Vader answered softly.

"Oh," Anakin stated softly. "I always thought I would marry her. But what chance do I have, she's a queen and I'm just a Jedi Padawan, I was born a slave, you know Darth Vader."

"Yes, I know," Darth Vader stated softly, the ice around his heart cracking slightly. With Anakin Skywalker and his midiclorians, midiclorians that he had lost after his fight with Obi-Wan he knew he would be able to bring back his wife from the dead. He had discovered the secret long ago, but he had lacked the ability to control the midiclorians, but now that Anakin was here, he would have her back, back by his side, as his wife, as his partner, as his lover. She would deny him nothing. With her by his side, he would once and for all destroy the Emperor and regain his body. He would rule the Galaxy. It was the only way to crush the Rebellion and destroy the Jedi once and for all. If he had to lie to Anakin then so be it. Anakin would never help him if he knew that it was he who had killed Padme in a fit of rage, the deception was regrettable but necessary. He would just have to keep Anakin away from Obi-Wan until she was back by his side. Perhaps, even Obi-Wan would come in handy. Perhaps, he could help Padme decide what was best for her, to remain loyal and faithful to her husband. He worried about her reaction to him and his suit. Darth Vader was interrupted from his musings by the presence of General Rex.

"Lord Vader."

"General Rex, please come in. This is..."

"Anakin Skywalker. I never forget a face," he stated his gaze returning to Lord Vader and then the child.

"Hello General," Anakin saluted.

"Actually, Anakin you outrank me."

"Oh."

"The beacon, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, Anakin, reach into the third drawer and hand that to the General." Anakin did as he was told, but frowned as he picked up a familiar object. His japor snippet. He handed the beacon to the General as he studied the japor snippet intently.

"This is the beacon to the Princess's ship. Alert me when it lands. It should transmit the location with no problem. Besides, her assassination was never my intention."

"Understood, Lord Vader. Will that be all?"

"Yes, you may go Rex." General Rex nodded, and did an about-face leaving Anakin alone with Darth Vader.

"Where did you get this?" Anakin asked him, his eyes shining with unshed tears and curiosity. He ran his fingers over the snippet and fingered his initials. 'A.S.'

Darth Vader looked at Anakin and knew he couldn't lie to him, he wouldn't. "I made it."

"That's impossible. I made this when I was seven, although I wasn't quite sure why. Then, when I was nine a Jedi walked in while I was working on some droids. He barely noticed me. He was with a gungan that was fighting one of the projects I had fixed earlier in the day. Then I saw her. She was wearing blue, my favorite color, the color of the sky and of water. She had brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. I had seen her before, in a dream I had once. I thought she was an angel. And I told her I was going to marry her one day. She said I was a funny little boy and I told her I wouldn't always be a little boy. She told me her name was..."

"Padme," Darth Vader finished for him. He had been silent as Anakin had told him about his first meeting with Padme. And he had remembered. It had been like yesterday. Padme.

_'Are you a slave?'_

_'I'm a person, and my name is Anakin.'_

_'I'm sorry, this is a strange place for me. I didn't know that slavery still existed.'_

_'I won't always be a slave. Someday, I'm going to free us, me and my mother. We live in Mos Espa._

_'Come along, Padme.'_

_'Of course. It was nice to have met you, Ani.'_

_'It was nice to have met you.' he called after her._ Darth Vader was shaken from a memory of a different man, of a different time.

"How did you know?"

"Because I made it."

"You couldn't have. It has my initials on it."

"I was once the man known as Anakin Skywalker." Anakin looked at him with horror in his eyes.

"You destroyed the Jedi."

"They betrayed me."

"Why? What did they do?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not important, not anymore."

"It's important to me."

"You'll find out, Ani," he stated in a voice much kinder than the one he had previously been using.

"What do you look like?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Under the suit. I want to see."

"Very well." Darth Vader led him to his chamber and sat down as the mechanisms came up to take off the dreadful mask. Anakin stared at him intently.

"Your face is so white."

"Get used to it." Anakin jabbed a finger into Vader's cheek.

"It's so soft. Does it hurt?"

"Every day," but the pain Vader spoke of was not the physical kind, it was the pain of living, of living without her, with living with the monster he had become. Anakin touched Vader's face, smoothing it around, finally he stopped and smiled.

"Why, there I am." he stated and flashed a impish smile. He traced his nose with one hand and Vader's with the other. Vader wondered what Anakin saw that put a smile on his face. Anakin then traced the scar over his right eye.

"Lightsaber duel," Vader replied aimlessly. Anakin then moved his hand to the scar on the back of his head, caused by lava on Mustafar. "Horrible duel. A different one," he answered before Anakin could ask. Anakin nodded and closed his eyes, sensing what he was about to do he put his force shields up and repelled him instantaneously from his mind. Anakin hit the wall and rubbed his head. "No. There are some things you are to young to handle." Brushing himself off, Anakin glared at him.

"Sometimes, you sound just like Obi-Wan. All the Jedi keep going on and on about how I'm the Chosen One, how I'm supposed to destroy the Sith but no one will tell me nothing."

"Anything," Vader correcting the boy.

"What?"

"No one will tell you anything. If you want to be taken seriously, you must speak properly." Anakin glared at him and stalked out of the room. Now, that the Princess was gone he let Anakin walk around the ship. He would be watched and he wouldn't be harmed. The boy would be safe, safe until they reached Naboo, then the boy would help him bring back the reason he had begun on this path to begin with. He would help bring his wife back. His Angel. Padme Amidala Skywalker. He shook hie head, that was a name from another time. His Lady Vader. Padme Vader. She would have to accept it, regardless she had sworn to love him in life and in death, and he was going to hold her to it.


	17. Learning the Truth

Learning the Truth

Young Anakin Skywalker, walked around on the _Executor_, feeling for his master's presence. He couldn't free Master Obi-Wan, but he could find out the truth. Why he believed Obi-Wan over himself, he had no idea, but he did. Darth Vader was mean, he was hateful, and he had no right to talk to him like he was still a slave. He was a person. He found his master's cell and opened the door.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to learn the truth, Master. What really happened?"

"Oh, Anakin, I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know, Anakin, perhaps that's my failing. I blame myself for your fall."

"You aren't to blame, Master."

"How do you know, Anakin? You weren't there." Anakin had no idea how to respond to that.

"What happened?" Anakin repeated, a little more forcefully.

"I don't know how long you were on the path, how long I was blind to the path you walked. Palpatine was the Sith Lord we were looking for. I know that after Qui-Gon's death, I wasn't there for you, I should have been. I was given the responsibility of looking out for you, of helping you to achieve your potential, of helping you become the Jedi you were meant to be and I failed you. You trusted Palpatine."

"You mean Chancellor Palpatine was the master, the master of the tattooed assassin."

"Yes. I believe that he tested his ability to turn Jedi on Dooku. Dooku was Qui-Gon's master," Obi-Wan stated before Anakin could ask.

"You said that I married Padme," Anakin stated slowly, "I know that marriage, that attachments are against the Jedi Code, it's the reason the Council keeps turning down my request to free my mother."

"Shortly after the beginning of what became known as the Clone Wars, you secretly married Senator Amidala."

"And Luke?"

"You fell to the dark side right before his birth. He has never known you."

"Does he know?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to tell Owen but he may have suspected. He blames me for your mother's death. I had no idea that he detested you so, Anakin. Luke worships you, you know that."

"Palpatine has been my friend."

"I know," Obi-Wan stated sadly.


	18. A&P

Padme's Back

Finally, they landed on Naboo and Darth Vader held Anakin's hand to prevent him from running away. Anakin looked around as if looking for Darth Maul...or Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, how long had it been since Darth Vader had thought of him.

"Is Master Obi-Wan going to be okay?"

"I left word that he's not to be harmed."

"Did the Princess escape?"

"It is regrettable."

"I'm glad she did. I like that Piett guy."

"He is most trustworthy," Vader agreed. Anakin grabbed onto his hand, clutched it as they went inside the tomb.

"What are we doing here?"

"Saving Padme."

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's been held in suspended animination for quite some time however. We are going to save her."

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?"

"Of course she will. Let's go." The two of them entered the tomb and came out two hours later, Vader holding a woman of dark hair, one that was merely sleeping. Anakin ran ahead of him giving Vader's orders out before he snuck back to Obi-Wan. With tears rolling down his eyes he manipulated the door to open and crawled into his master's lap.

"What happened, Padawan?" he asked, taking the pad of his thumb and wiping away the tears.

"He hurt Padme, didn't he? I hurt her." Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's not a pleasant memory."

"You were there?"

"Yes, I was."

"You let me hurt her. I don't understand."

"I know you don't. Tell me what happened."

"I think she was dead. He told me she was hurt that we were just going to save her, make her better. She screamed at him, she didn't recognize him at all. Did I do something bad by helping him bring her back? He said she was hurt and I only wanted to help her, Master!"Anakin pushed away his hands and pressed his face into his master's tunic.

"So Padme is alive. She believed up until she died that there was good left in you. Her very last words were of the good left in you and then she tried to hand me something, but I didn't understand the significance of it and it was buried with her."

"My japor snippet. I gave it to her after Qui-Gon died, when I left to start my Jedi training. It was to protect her, something to remember me by." As he was talking an idea formed in his hand, how to bring Darth Vader back, the japor snippet was the answer to everything. He pulled away and looked at his master. "I have to go to her. She knows me, but she's very upset. She thought I was Luke. I'll be back Master." A smile on his face he sprung down the hall and away. Even with his door unlocked he didn't move instead he sat there and thought of what Anakin had said, he may be onto something. Obi-Wan had no intention of leaving the Star Destroyer he decided to take a look around.

Anakin headed back to Padme. He sat on the bed and stared at her, she was very weak."Padme, how are you feeling?" he asked her, sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging his legs back and forth.

"It's been so long since I've been shorter than you, Ani."

"So I get tall?"

"Taller than me, Ani, yes."

"Taller than Master Obi-Wan?"

"Yes."

"I have something for you," he added as he hurriedly took off the japor snippet and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ani."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Anakin, I know that. I always loved you. I want you to believe that," she whispered as her voice shook. "How is it possible that you are here in this time?"

"See that's a funny story."

"Tell me," she asked softly.

"Well, Master Obi-Wan and I were on a mission trying to create peace for the Trade Federation and we ran into some trouble and I got in one of the escape pods and next thing I know I was on this starship and there was a Princess, Princess Leia and.."

"Did you say Leia?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you can keep a secret, a special secret one from the older..."

"Of course, Padme, I'd do anything for you."

"Oh Ani. We had twins. Leia and Luke."

"Princess Leia is our daughter."

"Yes. Do you know how to contact her?"

"She's with the Rebel Alliance. Vader's looking for her."

"That's bad. Vader is determined to destroy the Rebellion."

"We have to help her."

"Master Obi-Wan is here."

"We will save him, Ani."

"Padme, can I lay here beside you?"

"Of course," she said and he crawled into bed beside her and she curled against him, brushed his soft face a face that didn't need to be shaved. He was so innocent, his eyes the color of the lakes on Naboo, he hadn't been corrupted by Palpatine and she wouldn't allow it. He would never get to Anakin as long as she had breathe left in her body.


	19. DV and Amidala

D.V and Senator Amidala

Two standard days later, Darth Vader ordered his men onboard the Executor. He smirked under the mask at seeing his former master in handcuffs, although there was a a time in another place, he shook the thoughts from his head as he watched Anakin stand beside his former mentor as if to protect him, and Padme met Obi-Wan's eyes with a sad smile. Why did everyone seem to betray him? Things had been so different, if only he had chosen differently. No, he wouldn't think of the past it was irrelevant to his life now. He looked over at Anakin and Obi-Wan, "You may go with Obi-Wan, I want a word with my wife."

"Fine," Anakin stated and then began whispering to Obi-Wan. Darth Vader led Padme to the meeting room.

"Anakin, what happened to you?" she asked him.

"What happened to me? What happened to you? I would have never dreamed you would have betrayed me. You brought him to kill me. You were my wife, you were my life."

"I didn't know he was aboard my ship. But that has no bearing on the situation, how could you have not trusted me. You attacked me."

"I didn't mean to. You are my wife, we took vows before a holy man, you belong at my side."

"I am not property. I fulfilled my bargain. To death do we part, Anakin. You and I both died on Mustafar."

"No. I can't lose you. I brought you back. Your life...belongs to me."

"Will you kill me again?"

"He took you from me."

"No, Anakin. As I told you on Mustafar. You were a good person, but you've gone down a path I cannot, and willnot follow. What you have done goes against everything we once belived in. You let them die in vain."

"I will not stand for this line of questioning."

"And no one questions you but the Emperor is that it?"

"That's it."

"Then why bring me back?"

"It is of no concequence."

"Bravo. You won your freedom only to have willingly allowed yourself to become enslaved."

"I am the second most powerful being in the entire galaxy."

"And you are still a slave. You are Palpatine's lapdog. He barks and you say how high, am I getting warm? What has he done to you, to our love."

"I...it's not important. It's nothing."

"What happened on Mustafar?"

"You know what happened you were there."

"You mean I was unconscious and going into labor."

"Obi-Wan and I fought. He turned me into this. The End."

"Anakin, how long will it take for us to be honest with each other. This isn't you. This is who he wants you to be, but this isn't you."

"He cut off my arm and legs. My right arm was left," at one point is his life he would have found that a joke but it wasn't any more. "I caught on fire, part of me will always remain on Mustafar."

"Then what happened?"

"Palpatine found me and saved my life, there was no way I could make it out of the lava. My mechanical hand...it just couldn't the ash kept slipping through my fingers."

"Then you were sedated?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Anakin, how could you have such extensive surgery without sedation."

"It's not important. You are dismissed," Vader stated as Anakin came up behind Vader.

"Don't talk to her like that."

"I thought I told you to wait with Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan doesn't want me to know, he doesn't know what you were thinking when he fought you. You ripped his heart in two."

"Kenobi doesn't have a heart."

"Yes, he does. He was like our father, our brother, and you betrayed him. You might as well have stuck a lightsaber in his chest."

"That's no less than what he has done to me."

"Yes, it is! You are so blinded by the Dark Side you can't see the truth. Obi-Wan loves us...still. Even after all we've done, he loves us. Why else would he have gone to Tattooine?" Vader didn't respond for a moment.

"He knew I would never set foot on that Force-forsaken planet again. I told him I hated it often enough."

"No, he went there to try and understand you. And why are you being so mean to Padme. I love her," he ran to her and hugged her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you...ever. I'm going to protect you, even if I have to protect you from him...from myself. If I married you then I would have promised that and I'm keeping my promises."

"You don't understand anything, youngling."

"I understand that you are lost. You are confused, and conflicted. You've been lost in the dark so long that you can't see the light."

"And what did the light ever do for me?"

"Force sake, you are selfish. You are a Sith, the Sith only think about themselves. No wonder you lost everything." Darth Vader was speechless. Was the youngling right? He watched as Anakin led Padme away, his hand snaking up to grab a blaster from a Clone Trooper. "Leave her alone."Padme looked back at him, her eyes pleading as she left with Anakin.


	20. Skywalker and Vader

Skywalker and Vader

"Padme, you can't tell him everything."

"Why not, he's my husband," Padme protested.

"Which one? The Sith Lord back there, or the eleven year old in front of you." Padme glared at Obi-Wan. Anakin was her husband, it didn't matter to her, she was following her heart, and she was going to protect little Ani with everything she had in her.

"You don't think he will carry Ani to Palpatine do you?"

"I think that's a very good possibility. I just wish I knew how to send him back."

"I'm not going back without Padme," Anakin spoke up.

"Anakin, you are in danger here."

"No, I'm not. My powers have expanded, Master, past anything I imagined."

"Oh, Ani, no. Power, my love, isn't everything. Please, promise me you will think of me and our love first. That you won't search for power above all else."

"Padme, I love you,"he said, though he loved her in the way he loved his mother and the way he loved eating at Dex's, with a child's wonderment. He knew Padme was special, and all he wanted was to protect her.

"I love you too, Anakin. I always will. Nothing could make me betray you. Please believe me."

"I do. I've always wanted to protect you. On Naboo, when Master Qui-Gon told me to stay in the ship. I promised myself I would save you and Master Qui-Gon...only..." Anakin was pensive for a moment. "I had never flew a starfighter. I never flew anything 'cept my fighter. And I got so caught up, I forgot 'bout saving you and Master Qui-Gon."

"Are you saying, you blamed yourself for Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked kneeling down and looking up at the boy.

"Kenobi, that's none of your business. Leave Skywalker alone," came the deep mechanical voice from the doorway. Padme wondered how long he had been there. Anakin at eleven was much more open about his thoughts and emotions than Padme remembered him being. Well, she hadn't really spent a lot of time with Anakin when he was nine, she had been so worried about her people and then later, the Jedi had disciplined him well...her thoughts trailed off as she looked at the man who had been her husband.

"Skywalker, the Emperor is most intrested in meeting you."

"No! Take me as well."

"You? You would take his place?"

"I would do anything for him...and for you."

"Run, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, but Anakin shook his head.

"No. If this is my destiny I will face it. I will not run, and I will not have you accept it for me. If Palaptine has betrayed me, then I must see for myself," he said with a maturity that was well beyond his years. "I will be a Knight. A Jedi. And it is the destiny of the Jedi to face the Sith and I will not run from it. No one can take away or fight the will of the Force," he looked at Padme and smiled softly. "I will be alright. I will not turn. Have faith in me. Master, please trust me. I won't let you down." Obi-Wan didn't want him to this alone.

"Anakin, we've always been a team." Darth Vader sneered at the emotion Kenobi showed but then stopped. Was Anakin right? Had he brought this all on himself? Had he pushed Kenobi and Padme away? Had he pushed everyone away. Had he woken up as if from a bad dream and realized he had no one but the Emperor, had he allowed himself to be so manipulated.

"You will be protected," he stated as he led Anakin out of the room and toward the elevator.

"Will you kill them?" Anakin asked him, a little bit of fear creeping into his voice.

"No, I will not. You have my word, Anakin. If you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?" Anakin said nothing as he squared his shoulders and followed Darth Vader to the Throne Room on the Death Star.

"So...you have come to me …..at last." Anakin saw the hooded figure sitting down in a chair, but he couldn't make out any features. Darth Vader laid a hand on his shoulder.


	21. Skywalker and the Siths

Skywalker and the Siths

A/N: Sorry this one is so short.

A/N 2: Please vote on my polls and check out my other stories.

a/n 3: Reviews are love...

Anakin Skywalker, approached the throne slowly with Vader right behind him. "I don't know what you are talking about..." Anakin stated defiantly. He looked behind him at Vader and then at the hooded man, who talked in a funny voice.

"My boy."

"I am NOT your boy."

"Are you sure about that?"

"The truth will reveal itself in time," Anakin stated looking from Vader to the hooded man in front of him. And with a startling clarity he stated. "You...you did this to me."

"Ke...nobi...did that to you...my friend."

"No, you did it. You manipulated me, you manipulated Palpatine and you manipulated Padme. I will not turn into that, your highness," he stated with a mock bow. "I am the Chosen One, and I am a Jedi. I will not turn."

"You must accept your destiny."

"No, he is not my destiny. My destiny is to destroy the Sith."

"If you won't join me...then perhaps the Son of Skywalker will."

"You leave Luke out of this!" Anakin stated using the Force to bring forth his lightsaber as he force-jumped in front of Vader.

"The son...of Skywalker. Luke...is my son," the Sith Lord stated in awe. The Emperor stood up and approached his apprentice, ignoring Anakin.

"I hope your thoughts on this are clear, Lord Vader."

"Of course, my master."

"The Son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi."

"Perhaps, he could be turned. He could become a very powerful ally."

"Yessssss...A powerful Sith he could become."

"Never!" Anakin screamed jumping and swinging his lightsaber as Sith lightning seemed to come from everywhere it was stronger than anything he had felt in all his eleven years, he instinctively tried to block it with his lightsaber but it was too strong, and the lightsaber was big for his small arms. It hit him square in the chest, the lighsaber fell from his hand and Vader was having a difficult time breathing. He felt dizzy as he walked clumsily on heavy mechanical legs toward his younger self...


	22. AnakinVader versus Palpatine

Anakin/Vader versus Palpatine

Darth Vader dimly made his way to his younger self, everything was becoming hazy. He had to save Anakin or he would cease to exist. What had he been thinking when he had brought Anakin to Palpatine. He really couldn't remember. Anakin should have known better than to attack a Sith. Sith Lords were...and he heard a voice as if from the past.

'Sith Lords are our specialty.' Obi-Wan. Was Anakin right? He drew the boy into his arms laying him in front of his chest-plate for he could sense things that had changed. He knew the Death Star was being attacked. He knew that Luke was safe. He reached out with the Force. If he could contact Luke he could slow the imminent attack. He felt rather than saw Obi-Wan and Padme's presences and knew Palpatine needed to get off the Death Star. He nudged Anakin awake as the both simultaneously reached into the Force to choke the Emperor.

"You will leave my son alone," spoke the deep tones of Darth Vader, and he pushed harder with the force against the Emperor, who seemed to be unleashing electricity everywhere. Toward Padme, and Obi-Wan, toward himself and little Ani. It was as if the Force was speaking to him, it was speaking threw him as Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber and stood by his side. Darth Vader ignored their presences and focused on the mission at hand.

"Just like old times, my friend," Obi-Wan stated as he stood by his side.

"Have to get Anakin to safety. Protect Luke," Darth Vader spit out, for it was hard to speak and concentrate on draining Palpatine of the dark side. Padme had a blaster in her hand and was shooting at the Emperor trying to keep him from Anakin. She tumbled to the Dark Lord's other side and took Anakin from him, standing in front of him, protecting his chest, they were like his shield and his sword.

"Does Sky...walker still hold...so much...po...wer...over you?" the Emperor struck out, blindingly aiming for Vader's chest-plate.

"I was wrong to follow you. A mistake I will correct now." He took his eyes off the Dark Lord and looked at Padme. Palpatine was weakening. "Protect Anakin, I'm going to end this once and for all." He used the Force to throw the Emperor as his ignited his blood-red lightsaber and stalked toward the man. Suddenly, something changed. The lightsaber the Dark Lord had ignited changed. The red and blue color seemed to be fighting for dominance of the lightsaber as the entire lightsaber changed, the blue hue dominating the lightsaber. And something changed in the Dark Lord. He still wore the mask, and the suit, but underneath it, the pain, the wheezing, it was gone. Anakin had escaped Padme's grasp and was following him steathily as he looked up at the ceiling and pulled his hands in a yanking movement before pushing the Sith Apprentice out of the way.

"We must leave. Luke is trying to take out the Death Star," Anakin told Darth Vader.

"Obi-Wan, get Padme out of here," Darth Vader told his former master as they headed for a few escape pods. Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice, something had changed inside of him. He still looked like the same Sith Lord that had brought Anakin to his master, but something inside of him had changed. "Tell Luke about his father. About the good that he did. Tell him, I'm sorry," he stated before he and Anakin got into an escape pod and disappeared into space.

"See, there IS STILL good in him," Padme told her friend, and Obi-Wan couldn't disagree.

"Saving yourself isn't really a sacrifice, Senator."

"Did you see what happened to his lightsaber."

"I did. I also felt the blaze of his presence, of the darkness being pushed down. I must get to Dagobah. Master Yoda will be able to explain what happened better than I."

"I think he's changing things. Anakin is changing the future," Padme stated firmly. "I feel so different," she whispered before she passed out in his arms. Obi-Wan wondered what change had occurred within his old padawan. Had something young Ani said forced Darth Vader to reevaluate his life?


	23. Ani's Past

Back in Ani's past

Vader had crashed landed on Imperial Center, except it wasn't Imperial Center, the Jedi Temple still stood.

"Am I home?" Ani asked. "Where's Padme?"

"She's with Obi-Wan, you know that youngling." Darth Vader carefully used the Force to take off his mask. Anakin threw him a radiant smile upon seeing him.

"You are all better!" he reached up and hugged him. Darth Vader wasted no time in shedding the rest of his Sith armor. He left the armor in the escape pod, and smoothed out his Jedi tunics. It was what he always wore underneath the armor. After fifteen years as a Jedi it was the only thing he ever chose to wear. He was without his utility belt and cape but that was fine. He looked down at his legs, at his real legs and tears slipped through the Dark lord's eyes. He could walk. He pulled off his boot and just looked down at his bear feet.

"Why are we here, young one?"

"I don't know," Ani stated softly. Vader through him a look.

"There's obviously something I'm supposed to teach you, to tell you," he stated curling his foot up in the grass, marveling at the sensation, as his eyes closed in pure bliss. Then he held his face up to the sunlight feeling the wind brush along his cheek, and tousle his hair. His hair? He had hair. He really wished he had a mirror. "I guess the best place to start would be at the Jedi Temple, that's where you live, correct."

"Yeah." Darth Vader put back on his boot as he led Anakin to the Jedi Temple. He was let by with young Anakin, for anyone would be a fool not to sense his force presence.

"Where are you in your studies?"

"I'm ahead of the other younglings. They...they don't trust me," Anakin explained. "Master Cin Drallig says I'm too aggressive. That I'm not learning anything." Vader led Anakin to the Thousand Fountains and began going over the basic moves, which Anakin picked up quickly, he advanced through the forms, explaining what he was doing as he did so, the goofy smile never leaving his face, for it had been nineteen years since he had been able to move so acrobatic. Suddenly, Darth Vader remember this day. It was the day he had been kicked out of lightsaber class despite the fact that he had beat his opponent. He had given into his aggression for the first time because another student had been taunted him. They had mentioned his mother and he had lost it. He had gone as far as knicking the other student instead of stopping when the other youngling had yielded. But could he, Dark Lord of the Sith teach this lesson to young Anakin Skywalker, how to keep a tight rein on his emotions? He remembered the fight he had had with Master Obi-Wan after, the hurtful words he had said. Remorse and guilt filled him, for Obi-Wan had just been knighted himself and was still struggling to find his place in the order. He sensed his Master's former presence and nearly jumped.

"Hello, I'm Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, I don't believe we've met. I see you've already made the acquaintance of my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"Always the civil one, Ke-Obi-Wan," he stated, stopping when he was about to call him but his last name as he had for years during his search.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing, Obi-Wan."

"And you are?" Now that was a very good question. Just who was he now? Something Anakin had done had altered his fate or he wouldn't be hear with a blue lightsaber in his hand, standing on his own two flesh and blood legs. Who was he? And more importantly, who did he want to be? Would telling Obi-Wan his name change things? He thought about it for a moment and answered.

"Name's Tan, Tan Vader."

"Well, I hope my padawan isn't giving you too much trouble."

"More than you could imagine," he mummered, sweeping his hand through his shaggy hair. "I was sorry to hear about Master Qui-Gon, he was a great man, and a great Jedi."

"Yes, yes he was," a ghost of a smile tugged on his lips.

"There are worse things, Obi-Wan, than losing your master." Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. Darth Vader found it unbelievable how much he had missed this man. He chuckled as he looked him over and saw the barest hint of stubble on his face. He hadn't remembered when Obi-Wan had first started to grow it, but obviously it had to do with him, with Obi-Wan trying to look older than Anakin, trying to be the Jedi Knight he had become so recently.

"I know. There is no death, there is only the Force."

Vader frowned at Kenobi, he knew Obi-Wan better than that, that there had been at least two women in Obi-Wan's life that he cared about. The Jedi Siri Tachi and the Mandalorian Duchess Satine. Siri would die while on a mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan and the Duchess Satine had still been alive when the Jedi Purge took place. He wondered why Obi-Wan hadn't sought her out rather than going to Tattooine and then he knew, he had searched for Obi-Wan through her, even if he had left her alive. "There is more to life than the Jedi Code, we both know that."

"I beg your pardon Jedi Vader, but you seem to know me, and I have no recollection of ever knowing you."

"You wouldn't. Listen, Obi-Wan, take great care of Skywalker here. Don't be afraid to care for him, but watch his path carefully. Beware of the new Chancellor. If you will excuse me?" Darth Vader asked leaving the young knight confused. He had already said to much, it would be years before he would admit even to himself to caring for Skywalker. Vader had to get to Master Cin as well. He left Anakin with his Master and watched as Anakin shrugged his shoulders. If there bond had formed then there would be no used to Anakin lying to his master, but he couldn't remember if it had. He went to find Master Yoda and found him in the Council Chambers. He stepped in the middle of the circle, and sank to his knees bowing as he had to Palpatine.

"I have information for you about the Zabraak Obi-Wan killed on Naboo."

"About the Sith, always two there are. A master and an apprentice. Deliberated we have, which was killed, the master or the apprentice. Answers, we seek. Questions, we have."

"The apprentice. A Sith Apprentice named Darth Maul."

"And just who are you?" asked Mace Windu.

"I am the Force's humble servant. My name..."

"Skywalker, you are. Yet, Skywalker you are not."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Rise, you will." Darth Vader got to his feet.

"In about eight standard years, there will be assassination attempts on Senator...Queen Amidala," he added forgetting that she had served two terms as Queen before the new Queen asked her to serve as Senator.

"And what does this have to with the Sith?" Master Windu asked, his eyes guarded on the Jedi in front of him.

"Yes, Count Dooku..."

"You know that Master Dooku has recently left our Order."

"Yes, I know that the death of Master Qui-Gon affected him profoundly," Darth Vader replied, every moment he spent in their presence made his agitation grow. Would they just shut up and let him speak. Here he was trying to save the very Jedi he had slaughtered.

"Continue, you must. Young Skywalker."

"As I was saying. Count Dooku will ally himself with the Trade Federation which will become the center of the CIS."

"S-" Darth Vader glared at Master Windu before he Windu shut up and allowed him to continue.

" The Confederacy of Independent Systems. He will start a war that will tear this galaxy in two. Many Jedi will lose their lives in this war. The war will begin on Genosis after the Jedi discover a Clone Army made by the Republic."

"On whose authority?" Master Windu asked again.

"Look, with all do respect Master Windu, I was not on the Council when this was discovered. I care little for politics or political games. I am trying to open you eyes. So that it will not have to come to this. If you do not want my advice, or knowledge, say so, and I will stop it myself!" Darth Vader stated as he looked upon the Jedi.

"This is quite a story, Skywalker. I just can't see how Master Tyrone Dooku could accomplish any of this. He couldn't harm anyone, it's not in his nature." Darth Vader laughed.

"Because he was a Jedi?" he finally asked. "What about the Jedi Revan? He became a Sith and he was once a Jedi."

"Those were different times, troubled times."

"If you ignore this, there will be troubled times," Darth Vader stated before stalking out. Would no one believe him. Master Yoda got up and followed him.

"A Jedi, are you?"

"I don't know."

"Come, follow me, you will." Darth Vader did as he requested. "From the future, you are. Followed you to the future, young Skywalker did."

"Yes."

"Changed you, he has?"

"Yes, he reminded me of things I had once forgot."

"Follow the will of the Force, you do. Flows through you, it does. Come, agree with you I will. Dooku, find him we must."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Clouded, your future has always been. Clearer it seems. Yes, clearer it seems. A journey before you, there still is."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"A Sith, you became. A Jedi, you are. Hide it, you shall not." Tears sprung to Darth Vader's eyes, could he be a Jedi after all that he had done? Was it even possible? After all the blood that was on his hands? He left, running to the Jedi Training Room, he saw Anakin sparring against Ferus Olin, with a nudge from his shoulder and from the Force, Anakin's training saber was at Ferus's neck. He disengaged and bowed, but Cin came forward and Darth Vader watched as he shook his head sadly, and Anakin left the room, tears pooling from his eyes. It seemed this Jedi had never wanted to train him. Vader put his arm around Anakin as they waited for Obi-Wan to appear.

"I didn't try to hurt him honest. But Master Drallig said it was a low blow, and that it wasn't the Jedi way. He will not teach me."

"It's the only way you knew how to fight, from when Dugs used to pick fights, I know," Vader said wrapping his arm around the boy. "There will always be those here in the Jedi who are envious. You are the Chosen One, you were too old to be trained, you are too powerful, too undisciplined, you lack the natural Jedi reserve. But Ani, none of these things are bad things. As long as you stay the person you are...everything will turn out alright. I wouldn't be here if they didn't," he stated will a smile, a real smile. "Those are your traits, they define who you are. And one day they Jedi will change, if they don't they will be wiped out. They are too stagant to last forever. Trust Obi-Wan, and everything will be alright."

"Do you think Padme's okay?"

"I think she's fine. I think she's wonderful, and besides you have another eight years before you have to worry about her," he stated as he made himself scarce feeling the presence of his old master. He hid and watched. He was surprised to see Anakin and Obi-Wan share a hug before Obi-Wan touseled his hair, Vader stretched out his emotions. Kenobi was going to train him personally. He watched as Kenobi had words with Cin and a smile crept onto his face.

"See something intresting?" he heard a voice behind him say.

"Master Siri."

"The Temple is all a buzz about you, Vader. They say you have some strange powers, even for a Jedi, and you come to us from Dantooine."

"If that's what they say."

"He cuts a good physique. There's more to him than meets the eye, Vader."

"I know. He loved you once."

"I...I don't...I can't...how did you know that? I...please, don't turn him in. It was my fault, truly. He must remain a Jedi...how else? I mean...he must train the Chosen One."

"I know. I won't turn you in, Siri, you must not worry about that. But be careful. There is change coming. And war. Obi-Wan won't let you comfort him, he will be too focused on being the perfect Jedi, but you and Obi-Wan, family and love, is what the Jedi must change into. Or else, there will be too many secrets and lies. And no one, not anyone can live a lie forever."


	24. Padme on Coruscent

Padme on Coruscent

Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo, put on her face paint for the last time of her first term as Queen of Naboo. She was now fifteen, and not much had happened in the year since the Jedi had saved Naboo from the Trade Federation. She was to return to Coruscent for them to vote on her second term, and she honestly couldn't say whether she wished to continue or not. She always sought to do the right thing by the people, for the people. She would even lay down her life for democracy if it came to that. She didn't fear death, it was a natural part of life. Without death, there could be no life, without one the other would cease. Or at least that's what her grandfather told her. On the other hand, it would be nice to live out her life as an ordinary citizen on Naboo, even if there was very little about her that could be considered ordinary. She smiled at Captain Typho and accepted his hand as he hooked his arm through hers and led her to the Senate building where she would take her place with Senator Vancil , who was a man, much older than herself, but he was very bright as well. He was very knowledgeable about the economics of Naboo, which was why she had chosen him. She smiled when she entered the Senate building her eyes seeking out her friend and Senator but instead clashing with eyes that belonged to a man much older than her. He looked to be in his mid- to late twenties and he had the saddest blue eyes she had ever seen, without thinking she approached him. "Hello, I am Queen..."

"Padme," the man breathed.

"Yes, my name is Padme, but I go by Queen Amidala, of the Naboo, how do you know me?"

"I know everything about you."

"Who are you?" she asked, tactlessly.

"I was a Jedi. I left the Order for personal reasons."

"I see. Have you joined the Senate?"

"No, I never cared much for politics. Unfortunately, the Jedi demand my presence here. Allow me to escort you to your seat."

"Alright," she said, and Captain Typho let go of her as she naturally fell in step beside him. He led her to her seat in the Senate box. She felt herself blush under his steady gaze as he sat beside her never once releasing her hand. "I have told you who I am."

"There was no need, I know you, milady." She frowned as she checked her makeup to make sure it was still in place. "You are beautiful, Padme," he said huskily. "You always were. You always will be."

"I am sorry, Master Jedi but I don't know you," she stated, taking her hand away carefully. He sighed but he didn't object.

"You will."

"Are you teasing me, Master Jedi?"

"Oh no, Padme, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Queen," he stated, a small smile playing on his beautifully shaped lips. She was full of questions about him, questions that really were none of her business. Although she called him Master Jedi, because he hadn't given her his name, he made no qualms about telling her he was no longer a Jedi, that he had left for person reasons, she couldn't help but wonder what those reasons were and why he was here? What did he have to say to the Senate or was he only here for her, was he protecting her? For some reason she had that feeling he was? He didn't leave her side but his eyes darting around as if searching the thoughts and feelings of those around him. He instantly stiffened with her one-time Senator Palpatine entered flanked by his red guards. She found herself grabbing his hand and squeezing it as the five of them waiting for him to make his speech.

"It is decided then. Queen Amidala will serve a second term. She has done a wonderful job as Queen of Naboo. I am confident that she will protect the people for another four years as well as she did in the last four. Without her, and the aid of the deceased Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and young Anakin Skywalker Naboo would have truly been lost. We must never forget the sacrifice that the Jedi have made to keep Naboo safe. We will always remember that even the deepest sacrifice is worth the safety of our people..."

Beside her the Master Jedi mumbled, "Hypocrite. Oh, he's good. Better than I've even noticed. He orchestrated the entire war, with speeches like that."

"What war?" she asked, turning her eyes to him.

"Nothing, Padme."

"You were a Jedi?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"Is there something you wish to ask me, A—ah milady?" he corrected, almost calling her angel.

"Yes, I ...listened to the Chancellor, I was just wondering about Ani."

"Ani...ah, yes, Anakin Skywalker," he stated as if he didn't know who he was. "He is the apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi. You will see him, in time, Padme. And when you see him...he will no longer be a boy."

"How do you know all this?" she asked softly, touching the top of his hand and looking up at him carefully. There was so much sadness in him, was that what it meant to be a Jedi? She always thought that the Jedi had a firm grasp on peace being peacekeepers of the galaxy, but all she saw in this man's eyes was sadness.

"A Jedi has many powers, Se-Queen Amidala, one of them is premonitions, the ability to see the future."

"And you've seen my future?" she asked, breathlessly. She had never spoken so to a Jedi, even when she was traveling as Padme, a handmaiden to the Queen, she had not heard so much about the Jedi from them. She wondered why this man, this Master Jedi, was sharing so much with her.

"I have seen one possible future."

"And?"

"You marry a Jedi," he answered, looking into her eyes. She wondered if he was teasing her again.

"But Jedi are not allowed to marry. We would be living a lie, one we couldn't keep even if we wanted too. Besides, I have a duty to my people, to the galaxy, I really can't see myself just throwing it all away...even for a Jedi."

"This Jedi will love you like no other. This Jedi would give up anything for you. Whenever he asks you to go away with him, let him leave the Order, go along with it."

"But that would mean asking him to give up the Order, his family. I couldn't be that selfish."

"I know," he said kissing her hand and disappearing. He never spoke during the session, but he had given her much to think about. Her? Sensible, Queen Amidala, married to a Jedi? It made no sense at all, did it?


	25. Call You Luke

I'm Going to Call you Luke

Two days later, Anakin could feel the bond between Ani and Obi-Wan growing. Everything that happened to Anakin backlashed to him, he was getting new memories slowly. Not enough to have erased Darth Vader's existence, but they were new and different nonetheless. The more Anakin thought about his past, the more he realized just how much he had been manipulated. He couldn't attack Palpatine, no matter how much he wanted to, even though he was the Chosen One he wasn't from the right time, and only the Chosen One from the right time would be able to destroy the Sith. He didn't belong in this time, even if he did enjoy being here. He was able to push back the darkness. In this time, he was almost a respected Jedi, he enjoyed his talks with Master Yoda and Plo Kloon, and the now Jedi Knight Luminera. He sometimes snuck into the cretchin to peek in on Ahsoka Tano, who would become his padawan during the war. He enjoyed giving Obi-Wan a taste of his own medicine, the cryptic answers he had usually received from his master. Most of all, he enjoyed the time he spent with Padme. He always called her Padme, despite her objections.

On this particular day, Anakin was sitting at one of the Senatorial apartments that was for her use while on Coruscent. She would be leaving for Naboo the next day. "Have you ever been to Naboo, Master Jedi?" she asked him as they were drinking tea and having hoi-broth soup. Anakin had never had hoi-broth soup around since Obi-Wan was allergic to it.

"Yes, Padme, it's one of my favorite vacations spots. It's beautiful there. I can't imagine the afterlife being any prettier than Naboo. Have you been to Valykino lately?"

"No, I haven't really had the time. The lake country is beautiful. I didn't realize many people knew of it."

"Everything on Naboo is exactly like you so soft and smooth, like you.."

"Master Jedi, I wish you wouldn't look at me like that?"

"Why not, Padme?"

"It makes me unconfortable."

"I'm sorry, milady."

"Please, Master Jedi, call me Queen Amidala, you do much dishonor to my title, to my home contining to refer to me as Padme."

"Padme Amidala Naberrie."

"How do you know my name?"

Anakin sidetracked her question. "The Jedi call me Tan. You may as well." She wrinkled her nose.

"It doesn't suit you. Are you sure you won't tell me your name?" He nodded. She frowned and thought for a moment. "Then I'll give you a name."

"Alright," he smiled, "I'm game," he tossed a ball up in his hand, then he levitated it to the ground folded his hands behind his head and looked up at her seated on the couch. She was so beautiful. How much had he missed being away with the Clone Wars. He was dazzled by her. He wanted to touch her, had dreamed about it for years, but he used all his training to constrain himself. He wouldn't frighten her. He knew that sometimes the memories overcame his rational mind and that was the look that made her unconfortable. He squelshed his desires as she smiled, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up as she came to a decision.

"I'm going to call you Luke. It means..."

"Light, I know."

"You seem to know a lot. A lot about Naboo. A lot about me."

"I told you, Padme," he said sitting up and crossing his legs. "I was a Jedi."

"There's more to it than that. Please, Luke, tell me."

"Perhaps, I've seen more of your future."

"But," she persisted, "why mine? You are a Jedi. I'm just an elected monarch of Naboo."

"You will marry and have children. You will become a great political influence, perhaps one of the greatest the galaxy has ever seen. I can't tell you anymore. Padme, no one should know too much about their own destiny."

"Would you like some more hoi-broth. Luke, you've hardly touched yours," she admolished.

"Obi-Wan is allergic to hoi-broth."

"Is he the Jedi I marry?" she teased him. He looked at her gravely.

"Padme, I can't tell you that. You know too much already."

"Luke, you are a puzzle to me, for which I have no answers." Anakin froze. She had told him that after his mother had died. His mother. He could have her saved. He could save her. His eyes filled with tears. Tears he forced back. He had to talk to Master Yoda. He couldn't change too much. Could he change his mother's fate?

"I know, Padme," he said, reaching up and taking her hand in his, he squeezed it.

"It's you, isn't it."

"Padme, I must go. There's an urgent Jedi matter I must attend to."

"LUKE!"

"Padme, I'm sorry." He was gone before she could do anything. In his speed he bumped into a familiar cloak.

"Pardon me, Master Jedi," he heard a kindly, older voice, a voice that was seemingly benevolent. "May I have a word?"

"Of course," he added, following the elder man.


End file.
